Unexpecting Love
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Fillmore's sister, Filippa comes to town, and Guido is starting to fall for her and Filippa is starting to crush on him, too, and if that isn't crazy enough, wait until you hear about what Fillmore will be expecting for 9 months! Fillmore/Sarge and GuidoxOC
1. 1 Pond Attack

Chap. 1: Pond Attack: "Fillmore, don't stand too close to the edge of that pond," Sarge warned. His hippie neighbor, Fillmore, was kneeling near the edge of a pond far off from Radiator Springs. The long-haired, pale-green-haired man smiled at the war veteran. "Don't worry, man, I'll be careful. You need to chill." "I'm not worried, it's just that-." Sarge started explaining. "Mater told you about the pond monster that lives here, didn't he? That myth's as fake as the ghost light and the Screaming Banshee combined, man," Fillmore chuckled, moving his hand through the water. "No, I mean you could fall in and drown, and who knows where that water has been," Sarge explained, thinking up some reasons. "It's been right here," Fillmore said jokingly. "No I meant it probably isn't clean," Sarge said, just when he heard a coyote howl. He glanced to the direction of the sound to see if the animal was nearby. "Just admit it, you care too much about me," Fillmore said, smiling at the distracted man. "What makes you think that?" Sarge asked, just when he heard a loud splash. He looked back at where Fillmore was kneeling to discover that he was no longer there. "Fillmore!" the veteran shouted, running to the edge of the pond where Fillmore once was. "Fillmore!" he shouted again. If anything happened to the hippie, he'd never forgive himself. He looked into the water to see if he could locate his neighbor but saw nothing until he suddenly got splashed in the face with water. As he wiped it off his face, he heard a familiar chuckling and he looked to see Fillmore in the water, only two feet away. "Fillmore! Don't do that! I thought you fell in!" Sarge half barked. "Aw, come on, man, it was just a joke," Fillmore said, then he glanced down into the water; he felt something nudge his foot, but he shrugged it off thinking it was a small fish, until he remembered there weren't any fish in the pond. "You know, if you fall into the pond and drown for real, I won't help you because I'd think you were just playing another joke," Sarge snarled. Before Fillmore had a chance to respond, something grabbed his foot and pulled him under. "Sarge!" he screamed before the water engulfed him. "What joke is this?" Sarge rolled his eyes. The veteran peered into the water, waiting for more water to get in his eyes, but for 3 minutes, it never happened. This concerned him, so he took a deep breath and stuck his head in the pond, to see what was going on. What he saw he had to admit nearly made him scream; there was this four-armed, fishlike creature under the water, and it had Fillmore! The veteran took immediate action: he dove into the water and swam as fast as he could toward the monster. He grabbed the biggest rock he could find and carry and threw it at the monster, but he missed by two inches! Then, he took to drastic measures; he swam closer to the beast and punched it several times anywhere he was able to, causing it to release Fillmore and retreat. Sarge dragged Fillmore's unconscious body back up to the surface and laid him on the shore. He was about to climb onto the dry ground when he felt something grab him and pull him back under the water. The pond monster did a bluff retreat! And judging by its facial expression, it was back for blood. Or so Sarge thought; its facial expressions didn't look that much different. The creature grabbed his throat in an attempt to choke him, but the veteran had fighting experience and fought back. Up on shore, Fillmore had just regained consciousness and was coughing up water, until he realized what happened: the pond monster grabbed him and pulled him under, trying to drown him, and the last thing he saw was Sarge diving into the water and swimming toward him. Then he realized that Sarge was not on land with him. He peered into the pond to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Sarge had finally managed to break free from the monster and proceeded to punch it in the jaw, but the beast struck him first; first in the stomach, then the face, causing Sarge to accidently bite his cheek and draw blood, then it scratched his arm, causing him to bleed more. Sarge then kicked it back in a place where a man should never be kicked, including a pond monster. The attacker seemed to screech in pain and swam away. Sarge went back up to the surface and climbed out of the pond. Fillmore gasped when he saw his neighbor bleeding out of his upper right arm and mouth. Sarge collapsed onto the dirt, breathing heavily. Fillmore ran to his side and took off his burlap vest and wrapped it around Sarge's wounded arm, using it as a bandage. "Why did you do that?" the hippie asked. Sarge thought of many reasons, but instead he reflected on his memories. The town always said his and Fillmore's relationship was the most unlikely friendship they had ever seen. But even so, Sarge always felt something a little stronger than just that. He usually didn't like to think about it, but now since he was alone with Fillmore concerned for him, it only seemed fitting. "Because of this," Sarge said, as he put his hand behind Fillmore's neck and pulled the hippie down near him until their lips touched. Fillmore's eyes widened at this sudden move of affection, but closed just as fast, accepting the kiss. This went on for quite a while until they finally parted and headed back to Radiator Springs. "Go me!" Fillmore thought to himself. "Damn hippie," Sarge thought, but he thought it with a smile.


	2. 2 Introduction of the Teens

Chap. 2: The Introduction of the Teens: A year later, Fillmore and Sarge were still seeing each other, and some new people were moving into Radiator Springs, such as 14-year-old Juan Joenns (Jones), who wanted to sell government and army surplus , mainly because his first dream as a soldier got crushed after his father after Afghanistan; he lost his left leg, but now he had a metal leg; Gavin Buckminster, who, like Fillmore, was big on anything organic or nature friendly and was hoping to become a hippie; Aneil Jago, who was a Japanese-American who only spoke Japanese and Italian, so he had to have a translator and was training to become part of a pit crew; Aneil's translator, Iralanda Camilo, only translated his Italian dialogue, but she was trying to learn Japanese so she can understand him further. She works in a shoe store owned by her mother, but she helps out Luigi in his tire shop every chance she gets; Leo McKay was dreaming about being a race car driver like his mentor Lightning McQueen, but the best he could ride for now was his father's old motorcycle; Kendra Gale used to be a valley girl in California, but just like her teacher, Sally, she wasn't happy, mainly because she had asthma and the pollen from the flowers there was too much for her; Travis Mitchem was once a resident of Haiti, until the earthquake, then his family moved to America to meet with wonderful opportunities, but instead they wound up in Radiator Springs; Amy Betts was a short, blonde girl who had something that made it difficult for her to walk correctly. When everyone first met her, she was using a walker to get around, but a few months later, she got these two canes like blind people use. She kept telling everyone that she'd be able to walk one day, as soon as she got here metal braces for her legs off, which she would get soon, but for now she just hung around town; Trenton Garwood worked as an assistant to the town's new doctor, who was also his father, but he had time to hang out with anyone he could; Kelly Watson was a Mayan girl who helped out Flo in the V8 Café and was a good advice giver; Sara Marcov was this one punk girl that normally chose not to help anyone and usually kept to herself; Harold Trillo was another teen who helped out everyone in every way he could, but he normally fooled around while doing it; Yasin Mohamet helped Sheriff patrol Radiator Springs when he got a chance, but whenever the cop was asleep on the job, Yasin hung out with Juan and Travis; Quinton Shen is a kid who loves to draw and paint, especially spraypaint. He watched Ramone do paint jobs on cars and hopes to do that as a career one day, or maybe graffiti in general; Christopher Upton was the shy kid who recently moved into Radiator Springs. He had a big interest in flowers and trees so he helped Red with his plants from time to time; And finally, there was Adam Edmund, who has the job of making everyone wonder why his aristocrat family moved to the small town and why they won't leave because after three months of them living there, the residents got pretty annoyed, but Adam liked to hang out with everyone and normally learned how to do their jobs. If you put all these kids together, you get a disaster waiting to happen, because when off-duty, they cause a lot of problems from setting fire to cactuses to throwing firecrackers into Carburator Canyon. Leo liked to make his mentor, Lightning McQueen guess what he and his friends were up to each day. "Lightning! Guess what me and the others are going to do today," Leo said as he ran into the café to his teacher. Before McQueen could guess, Leo added "I'll tell you what we're going to use and then you could probably plan it out: two tennis rackets, a quail and a tennis-net." Just then, Gavin ran up to the race car driver, "Lightning! Travis and Juan are playing badminton!" the hippie kid squealed. "So? What's wrong with that?" Lightning had to know. "Well, Mr. Racer, instead of hitting a badminton birdie, the two idiots are using a real birdie! A quail to be specific," Gavin explained. "Gavin, you gave him the answer," Leo groaned. Just then, the trio heard the sound of a quail ring out above them, which was odd because quails were considered flightless birds, so… "15 love!" Iralanda shouted keeping track of the points in a notebook. "(Why are they called love?)" Aneil asked in Italian. "Not sure, I never knew that," Iralanda shrugged. "Let's see if you can hit it this far!" Juan called out, before hitting the desert bird back to Travis with his tennis racket. "Wanna bet?" Travis taunted, striking the bird on the rear. "You know, in a majority of states in the U.S, using animals like this is a form of abuse. If you want to be adventurous while playing badminton, play with an anvil!" Adam sneered. "An anvil! Good idea! I think Mater has one of those, come on, guys!" Travis lead the teens away to the junkyard. "Hey! Don't your mentors need help with anything?" Lightning quickly asked before they did anything crazy. The group of teenagers paused and thought over the question, then they all scattered in different directions to find their teachers. "Works every time," Lightning told Leo and Gavin, who looked very amazed at the adult.


	3. 3 The Letter

Chap. 3: The Letter: [Note: () mean that Guido and Aneil are speaking in Italian. In this only fanfic, Aneil can't speak English] Meanwhile, Sarge had just woken up, and he had a really bad headache; a hangover no doubt. He sat up in bed, rubbing his head trying to remember what happened last night: He remembered getting drunk and he was pretty sure Fillmore was there with him. He laid back down and turned over and nearly screamed; Fillmore was sleeping next to him and was starting to awaken as well. Unlike the veteran, the hippie didn't hold back on freaking out, "Oh my God!" he shrieked sitting up in the bed, using the blanket to cover himself up. "Fillmore…did you…sleep with me?" Sarge asked, very close to panicking himself. "I think we did a lot more than sleep, man," Fillmore said, realizing that he and Sarge were half-naked. "When did this happen?" Sarge had to know. "I think it happened last night when you got drunk," Fillmore thought hard "I wasn't as wasted as you were, so I can sort of remember what happened. I remember you taking me here and we started making out, then we got our clothes off, you got me in bed with you and we…did it," Fillmore's voice got quieter the more he explained what happened. "Oh no," Sarge groaned, lying back down on the bed. "Don't worry, man," Fillmore said, lying back down with him, moving a little closer to Sarge. "I thought it was amazing." The hippie smiled before kissing his lover on the lips. The couple got out of bed and put their clothes back on. "Do you think anyone heard us?" Sarge asked, pulling on his army boots. "I don't think so, we could ask," Fillmore said, pulling on his burlap vest. "No, that might raise suspicion, and disturbance," Sarge said, "Let's just hope nobody heard for now, okay?" "Okay," Fillmore agreed. At the café, everyone was getting breakfast, when Trenton come up with mailbag of letters. "Okay, I got some letters for everyone, so when I call your name, get ready to catch them," he said. "Okay everyone, put your coffee and juice down," Leo said, knowing what was coming next; without warning, Trenton started throwing the envelopes like Frisbees at the residents, while calling out names. "Lightning, Sally, Mater, Flo, Tia, Mia, Travis, Juan, Sheriff, Lightning, Lightning, whoa you have a lot of letters, Lightning, have 5 more, Guido, Luigi, Flo, Ramone, Ramone, oh that's mine, don't know who he is, Amy, Kendra, Red, Christopher, Lizzie, Yasin, Adam, Leo, Gavin, Quinton, Kelly, Sara, Aneil, Harold, Sarge, Fillmore, and one with no address to the person." "No address to the person? What does it look like?" Kendra asked "It has colors of the rainbow on it, with a stamp of a mod painting," Trenton described. "Can I see that for a sec?" Fillmore asked. Trenton handed the hippie the colorful envelope. Fillmore looked it over. He chuckled "Just as I thought," "What did you think?" Gavin asked. "It's from my sister, she always forgets to put the name of the person receiving the letter on the envelope, and she normally sends letters like this. Never knew why though," Fillmore stated. "I didn't know you had a sister. Is she a hippie, too?" Kendra asked. "Not exactly, she wears sort of a mod-hippie style," Sally explained. "So you've met her before," Kelly said. "We all met her, well, except for Guido. He's always out of town for some reason, so he never gets to see her," Mater stated. "(I have heard about her, and I do hope to meet her one day,)" Guido said "Well I think you might get to meet her this time," Fillmore said, reading the letter, "My sister quit her old job and she's planning on getting one here." "Well there is a lot to do in this town, she could be a lot of help," Amy said "She'll fit right in…hey you never mentioned her name." "Filippa," Fillmore stated. "Filippa? I've never heard a name like that before," Adam said. "I have, it's a common name in Italy," Iralanda said "( What else can you tell us about Filippa, what's her personality?)" Aneil had to know. "She's clever, brave, fun-loving, kind, and adventurous," Fillmore answered. "Can't wait to meet her," Gavin said.


	4. 4 Guido Meets Filippa

Chap. 4: Guido meets Filippa: Two days later, Guido was putting some new tires on display, with Aneil assisting him. "(Nervous?)" his student asked, "(No, the tire shop has been doing good for a while now and we're making more money than bef-," Guido stated. "(I'm not talking about the tire shop, I mean meeting Filippa, she's never known about you, because you were never here to see her,)" Aneil explained. "(You do have a good point, Filippa could be clueless of my existence…I wonder what she looks,)" Guido said. "(That's what I'm wondering, Sally's description of her wasn't very straightforward, she just said she likes to wear mod-hippie styled clothing. Good thing Iralanda has Fashion Police on speed dial,)" Aneil said. Guido raised his eyebrows at the teen "(I don't think calling the Fashion Police on Filippa would make a good first impression for yourself,)" "It'll be memorable, watch where you step with those tires,)" Aneil laughed. Guido rolled his eyes "(These are the snow tires, trust me, Luigi won't miss them.)" Then, before he knew it, Guido tripped over something , falling flat on his face and dropping the tires everywhere. "(That's not why I wanted you to be careful," Aneil said, trying to hold back a snicker. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" shrieked a female voice. Guido stumbled to his feet, still in a daze. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to walk it off," he assured the stranger, rubbing his forehead. Then he saw who he was talking to. A woman who looked his age that was only slightly shorter that he was with long, blonde hair like gold, pink eyes like the shiniest of opals, and skin as light as the ripest of peaches, in other words, insanely beautiful. Aside from that, this lady's sense of style was little different than most people he encountered: she had a tie-dyed halter top and mini-skirt, light blue and red striped leggings, tan moccasins, white finger-less gloves, a printed scarf tied around her neck, a long pearl necklace, a pink beret, and, oddly enough, steam-punk style goggles; Guido didn't know whether to describe this girl's style as crazy, or cute. He looked at her in wonder, curious to know if she was a customer or a traveler. "Um…are you okay, dude?" the mystery lady asked, full of concern. "(He'll be fine,)" Aneil assured her. "Must be my clothes, people tend to get wide-eyed when they see my sense of style," the girl figured. "(I'll say, nobody's ever combined hippie with mod, in the sixties, they were considered opposites,)" Aneil stated. "(How do you know so much about fashion?)" Guido asked, bouncing back into reality. "Blame Iralanda, she makes me watch Project Runway with her," Aneil shrugged. "Okay, so what are your names? Do you work here?" the woman asked. "(Should we answer in Italian or speak English for once?)" Aneil asked Guido, not sure what to say and how. "Don't worry, I know how to understand Italian," the girl said. "(Really? That's a relief, most people have no idea what we say75% of the time. Luigi or Iralanda have to translate what we say sometimes,)" Guido sighed "(Anyway, I'm Guido, I work at the Casa Della Tires shop and at the Wheelwell restaurant.)" "(And I'm Aneil, I assist Guido and he's training me to be in a pit crew; I plan to help Lightning McQueen one day, and maybe even Leo McKay,)" Aneil went on. "That's nice, I know Luigi and Lightning, I've met them a few times," the mystery woman stated. Guido froze in place. "(Wait…are you…?)" "Filippa, yeah, I'm her, I figured Fillmore would tell you I was coming…wait are you the Guido? The guy who was never here whenever I was?" Filippa asked. "(Yep, that's me, Luigi mentioned me a few times?)" Guido said. "Yeah, you sounded nice by the way he talked about you, dependable too,)" Filippa smiled. Guido was about to faint at the girl's charms, but he held back. "(A n-nice guy?)" Guido stammered "Yeah, I hope that's true…oh my gosh! Your forehead is bleeding!" Filippa shrieked. Guido felt around his forehead until he found a cut and a wet spot, blood he assumed. "(Probably from the fall,)" he guessed. "Sorry, use this to stop the bleeding," Filippa pulled a white hankie from her pocket and handed it to the Italian. "(Thank you, Filippa,)" Guido said. "You're welcome," Filippa walked away. "(She's sensational,)" Guido sighed, before fainting dead away.


	5. 5 Best Wrong Time Ever

Chap. 5: Best Wrong Time Ever: "Lightning! I have bad news!" Harold shouted, running up to the race car driver. "What? What happened?" Lightning asked, concerned. "I just found out two people in this town are sick. Sara has a cold," Harold pointed at the top window of an apartment, where Lightning saw Sara looking outside wrapped in a blanket, tissue in hand. She waved down at him. He waved back. "Poor kid, who's the other guy?" McQueen asked. "It's Guido, he's lovesick, man!" Harold laughed. "Lovesick? From who?" Sally asked. "(Filippa, he fainted when he first laid eyes on her,)" Aneil said, grinning. "(Correction, I fainted after I first laid on her,)" Guido said. "(Sure Guido, whatever you say,)" Aneil smirked. "Guido, I didn't know you were into the mod-hippie type," Luigi joked. "(I'm not!)" Guido protested. "Don't worry, Guido, I don't mind that you like my sister," Fillmore said. "(I don't, not like that!" Guido said. "Look, there's Miss Filippa," Mater said, pointing somewhere in the town. "(Where?)" Guido asked, looking in the same direction, a little too excited. "Ha! You're in love with Miss Filippa!" Travis exclaimed. "This is starting to sound strangely familiar," Lightning thought. "(No, I'm not!)" Guido protested. "You're in love with Filippa! You're in love with Filippa!" Harold and Leo chanted. "(Real mature,)" Guido rolled his eyes at the teens. "(You love her! You love her!)" Aneil jumped in. "(Will you cut that out! She might hear you!)" Guido snapped. "Sorry Guido, we couldn't help ourselves," Lightning apologized. "Yeah, sorry, ese," Ramone said. Guido looked at his friends with disbelief and stomped out of the café and out of town. That night, Fillmore was on his way to his Geodome when he felt someone grab him and drag him behind Sarge's Surplus Hut. Fillmore was about to scream for Sarge to save him until he realized it was Sarge who grabbed him in the first place. "Sorry I had to do that," Sarge said when he saw the surprise in his lover's eyes. "It's alright, are you okay, man?" Fillmore asked the war veteran, sensing concern from him. "Did you tell her yet?" Sarge asked. "Tell who what?" Fillmore was very confused. "Did you tell your sister about us?" Sarge rephrased; the question had been bothering him for days and he needed to know if Fillmore came out to his sister yet, for she was now the only person in town to not know about them. "No, not yet, I'm not sure if I should even tell her, she would never understand," Fillmore admitted. "She looks like an understanding person in my opinion," Sarge told the hippie. "Fillmore, you'll have to tell her eventually, otherwise she'll find out somehow, most likely by catching us together at the wrong time." "What's the wrong time?" Fillmore asked. Sarge leaned toward him, pressing his lips to his in a light kiss. When he pulled away, Fillmore smiled "Best wrong time ever." Then, the hippie wrapped his arms around Sarge's neck, kissing his lover again, but with more pressure. Sarge lifted one of his hands to the back of Fillmore's neck, deepening the kiss all the more, and his other arm was around the hippie's waist. For that brief moment, all the problems and concerns that were on their minds completely vanished and the romantic duo had their minds set on the kiss and how wonderful they both felt at the moment.


	6. 6 Plans

Chap. 6: Plans: Meanwhile, Guido was walking around the desert, trying to calm down from his snap, when he heard a familiar voice say "Hi." Guido turned around to see Filippa sitting on a small mesa, with her legs hanging off the edge. "(Oh, Filippa, didn't see you there,)" Guido said, clamming up. "Come and sit with me," Filippa said, patting on a spot on the mesa next to her. "(On the mesa? With you?)" Guido said, putting the pieces together. "Yeah, normally I wouldn't let a guy sit this close to me, but you seem cool," Filippa smiled. "(You think I'm cool?)" Guido grinned. "Come on, dude, get up here!" Filippa shouted. Guido climbed up to the mesa as fast as he could, eager to sit next to Filippa. He was never this excited about a girl before, he was even more excited than he and Luigi were about Ferraris, which was saying something! He finally managed to make it to the top without tumbling back down to the ground. He sat next to the mod-hippie, trying his very best to contain his excitement. The duo just sat on the land formation quietly, looking up at the stars. "Wow, the stars sure do look pretty no matter where you are in the world," Filippa stated "(Yeah, that is true, same thing goes for the sunrises, sunsets, and the moon, even if you can't see it,)" Guido added. Then he asked out of nowhere "(Where did you work before and why did you quit?)" There was yet another awkward silence. "(Sorry, I didn't mean to-,)" he tried to apologize, when Filippa stopped him saying "No, it's alright, I was actually hoping someone would ask me that all day." Filippa gave the Italian a sincere smile. "I used to work for this one fashion designer who designed coats, dresses, scarves, hats, shoes and boots; I was one of her retail workers, it was fun until one day…" Filippa's usual smile vanished, "I found out where she was getting the material for her clothes." "(What was the material? Please tell me,)" Guido asked, urging the girl to say more. Filippa sighed "She was getting it from animals, Guido: Bears, crocodiles, emus, anything with fur, leathery skin, or feathers. I quit to tell people I didn't like what was going on and went straight to PETA and told them everything. My old boss's fashion industry didn't last long after that." "(So…you won?)" Guido asked, "Sort of, but there are still designers out there that are like my boss, using innocent animals to make model's clothing," Fiippa said, full of sorrow and pity. "(In that case, we'll go around the world, infiltrating every fashion company thereis, find out what they use as material, and if it's animal fur or skin, we'll quit and rat them out to PETA organizations everywhere!)" Guido exclaimed, jumping to his feet and standing on the mesa full of courage and triumph. Filippa giggled "I don't think you're spy material." "(I have plenty of spy material, for starters, nobody else except you would be able to understand unless they know Italian…anyway, if Mater got to be a spy, why can't I?)" Guido protested. Filippa laughed again, "I don't think it will be that easy ratting out every bad designer to the world." "(It wouldn't hurt to try,)" Guido said. Then Filippa said "Let's go back to town before anyone misses us, and maybe we could discuss your plan further there." "(Good idea,)" Guido agreed. Filippa jumped of the mesa while Guido sort of…tumbled. "You okay?" Filippa asked, helping the Italian stand and dust the sand off his shirt. "(Yeah, I think so, I think I may be bruised though,)" Guido said.


	7. 7 Secrets & Anger

Chap. 7: Secrets and Anger: The two walked back toward Radiator Springs when they saw Fillmore and Sarge standing behind Sarge's shop. "Hey, there's Sarge and Fillmore, I wonder what's going on," Filippa said. "(Don't know, it's none of our business. Hey! Do you want to check out the Leaning Tower of Tires? I built it myself,)" Guido asked, trying to drag her away. He was pretty sure Fillmore didn't tell her about him and Sarge. Everyone in town knew except for her. He remembered how badly Juan and Gavin reacted when they found out and didn't know if Filippa would be better or worse. "Not yet, I have to know what's going on over there, I don't want Sarge to pick on my brother, not as long as I'm here," Filippa said, dragging Guido so hard, there were marks in the ground from the heels of his shoes. Then, the worse happened. "Oh my god! They just kissed! Is this some kind of joke!" Filippa shrieked. "(I wish it was,)" Guido said. "Did you know about this?" Filippa asked, looking and sounding betrayed. "(What! No, no! I never knew that!)" Guido lied. "Then why were you trying to stop me?" "(I thought it was none of our business and didn't want to cut in,)" Guido said, then he saw the hurt look on Filippa's face and felt sorry that he lied to her. He sighed and admitted "(Okay, so I knew, I thought Fillmore would have told you by now.)" "No he didn't! I don't believe this! My brother is gay and he didn't even tell his family! Not even me! His own sister!" Filippa sounded ready to cry. "(Listen, I'm sorry you didn't know,)" Guido apologized. "Don't worry, Guido, it's not your fault," Filippa took a deep breath, then she exploded "IT'S FILLMORE'S FAULT! HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" "(Well, if you give him a piece of your mind, you won't sound very understanding,)" Guido pointed out, but it was too late. Filippa was on her way to where Sarge and Fillmore were, with Guido trying to keep up with her; she was a very fast runner. "Fillmore! What the heck!" she shouted. Fillmore and Sarge parted as soon as they heard her voice. Fillmore gasped "Filippa! It wasn't what it looked like! What are you doing here?" "Yes it was, Guido told me when I saw you two making out from a distance," Filippa stated. "(Sure, blame the Italian, wouldn't be the first time someone blamed Italy for anything,)" Guido muttered. "You told her!" Sarge barked at Guido. "(For the record, I told her after she saw you, and second, I didn't know she was going to flip out!)" Guido defended. The group was a mixture of emotions: Fillmore was sad and scared because his sister now knew the truth. Filippa was angry and disappointed because she knew the truth now. Sarge was furious because he thought Guido ratted him and Fillmore out to the mod-hippie. Guido was scared of all the anger, but he was pretty ticked that Fillmore didn't come out to his sister, Filippa was yelling at Fillmore, and he didn't know why he was mad at Sarge. He wondered if anyone in town could hear the argument, and he hoped not. Just then, Filippa stormed off into town. "What have I done?" Fillmore cried out as tears ran down his cheeks. "(I'm just going to…yeah,)" Guido said before running after Filippa, but she got away fast. Too fast to forgive.


	8. 8 Forgiveness

Chap. 8: Forgiveness: "Guido! You're back! You're not still mad are you?" Travis said as he, Aneil, and Gavin ran up to him. "(No, I'm afraid someone else in town is angry,)" Guido said. "Yeah, I saw Filippa a few minutes ago and she didn't look happy about something," Gavin said. "(Why is she mad?)" Aneil asked. "(She just found out about Fillmore and Sarge,)" Guido explained. "Oh no," Gavin said, "(Indeed,)" Aneil added. "(Anyway, did you see where she went? Maybe I can talk to her, I don't want her to leave on her first day here,)" Guido said. "She went to her tent near the cozy cone motel at the far end of town," Gavin said. Guido ran in the direction of the motel. When he got close, he saw off in the distance a tent that resembled Fillmore's, only instead of colored with hippie colors, it was covered in red, blue, white, and black. He entered the tent saying "(Filippa? Are you in here?)" Guido saw Filippa sitting on a stool with her hands covering her face. She looked up at him revealing her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes very sorrowful. "I don't believe this, after all I've done, you still want to be near me," she sobbed. "(You're saying that like you committed a crime or murdered someone,)" Guido said. "I think I just killed my relationship with my brother," Filippa said. "(Listen, you just overreacted, it's happened to everyone, including me,)" Guido stated. "But what should I do? Fillmore probably hates me now," Filippa said. "(Do the most typical thing anyone could do: apologize,)" Guido said. Filippa used a hankie to wipe the remainder of her tears off her face and stood up in front of Guido. "Thanks Guido, you really are a nice guy as they say," she said. "(You're welcome,)" Guido said. Then Filippa hugged the Italian man and he hugged her back. After they parted, the two friends went to Fillmore's tent to find the hippie sitting outside with Sarge sitting next to him with his arm around his shoulders. The veteran was the first to notice Guido and Filippa's presence. "What do you want?" he snarled. "I came to apologize," Filippa said. Fillmore looked up at his sister "Really?" he asked. "Yeah I'm sorry I overreacted earlier, I was mad that you didn't tell me you were gay. I'm ready to understand now. Will you forgive me?" Fillmore was silent for a few minutes until he finally stood up and smiled at his sister "I forgive you," The siblings hugged. Everything in Radiator Springs was happy again. But Guido was still confused about one thing: Why did Filippa hug him? Was it a friendly hug? A thankful hug? A passionate hug? He didn't know, nor did he want to ask her. That would be a weird conversation. At the same time, Filippa was wondering why Guido hugged her back when she hugged him. She didn't know if it was an Italian thing or if he liked her. She knew she liked him and always felt nervous around Guido, even though she never showed; she always knew how to stay calm from her brother, her newly "out" brother. It was true, Filippa didn't know he was gay, or even suspect him of being gay; all the girls at their school when they were in high school and middle school seemed to like him, even have crushes on him, and they were all disappointed when he moved. Then, Filippa remembered something that happened in high school that should have told her Fillmore was gay: There was this one guy named Gayle Anderson that Fillmore hung out with. Whenever she saw her brother with him, they were always sweet to each other and one time she saw them hug. She didn't think much of it at the time and thought it was one of those simple bromances, even though one of her friends claimed she saw them make-out one time, but she thought she was trying to start a rumor. Why didn't she listen to her and confront her brother back then? What happened to Gayle was very upsetting; he made the mistake of getting a ride home from a man who was a little tipsy. The truck made a sharp turn, crashing into a big tree, killing Gayle and seriously injuring the driver. Everyone at the school was devastated, most of all Fillmore, and again, Filippa didn't think much of it at the time. She was glad her brother moved on and probably forgot all about that. She was glad her brother was happy.


	9. 9 Pond Aftermath

Chap. 9: Pond Aftermath: It had been 6 weeks since Filippa had moved into Radiator Springs and Fillmore had that amazing night with Sarge, and now the hippie was starting to feel weird: his back hurt, his abdomen ached, he felt tired 50% of the time, and a little nauseous. He told Dr. Garwood about it and the new doctor said he'll research it, but he said it was probably cramps and a stomachache, even Fillmore didn't have a fever. Unfortunately, that day was really hot, so hot, nobody could work or play. "So…hot…need…water…" Leo panted. "I'm frying like an egg over here," Juan complained. "That's what you get for wearing dark shades of green," Gavin told the military brat. "Kelly, why aren't you sweating?" Trenton asked the café girl. "Girls don't sweat, we glow," Kelly corrected. "(Well, then Iralanda is glowing all over me,)" Aneil sneered. "Sorry, I sweat a lot, one time, I managed to fill up two buckets with the sweat I wringed out of my clothes," Iralanda stated. The other teens groaned in disgust. "I know, how about we go to the pond far off from here," Yasin suggested. "You mean the one where the pond monster is supposed to live?" Mater asked. "Mater, that's just an old wives' tale," Lightning said. "Funny you should say that because I heard it from Amy," Mater stated. "Yep, definitely an old wives' tale," Harold joked. Amy hit him on the head with one of her canes. "Either way, we should still go, I need to cool off before I overheat," Adam said. "Okay, fine, we'll take the bus; it'll be easier," said Sheriff. Anyone who was interested in going to the pond, meaning all the teens, Lightning, Sally, Mater, Guido, Filippa, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Sheriff, and Red, got onto the old Radiator Springs tour bus and drove to the pond. Considering that the tires were worn out, Guido packed a few spare tires and his power wrench, just in case. The pond hadn't changed much ever since Sarge and Fillmore went there a year ago. Sarge had actually been debating whether or not to tell the others about his and Fillmore's "pond monster attack," but decided not to, worried he might cause trouble, so he just kept the story to himself. "Water!" Travis shouted before leaping into the pond followed by Leo, Harold, Juan, and Yasin. "Maybe we should have packed the bathing suits before getting here," Sally confided to Lightning. "In weather like this, I don't think anyone would a care," Lightning told his girlfriend. "I'm coming in, too!" Mater announced before doing a cannon ball into the water. "Mater!" everyone shouted in an annoyed but humored manner. Fillmore stepped into the pond to swim around as well; his aching sides and back seemed to soothe as he moved around in the water. After at least 15 minutes, Kendra announced something alarming: "Uh…guys, where's Travis?" "You mean he's not in the water anymore?" Sarge asked, running to the edge of the pond. Did the beast strike again? "No, I can't see him in the water. Did anyone see him climb out?" Kendra asked. Everyone shook their heads no. "The pond monster! It probably grabbed him when we ain't lookin'!" Mater exclaimed. "Something just brushed against my foot!" Juan shouted, his eyes very wide. Sarge was seconds away from jumping into the pond to confront the water beast again, and perhaps this time kill it. Then, everyone heard a familiar voice holler "Crocodile attack!" Then, Travis did an impressive leap out of the water and tackled Leo and Juan. "What were you thinking?" Juan questioned. "I was thinking I was an aggamassom, sea lion from outer space," Travis told the military brat very casually. "Ask a dumb question, get a dumb answer," Sara muttered, before upbraiding "You idiot! We thought something happened to you!" "Sorry guys, I was just having fun," Travis apologized. "Great, just when I thought the pond monster was around in an attempt for a rematch," Sarge thought. "Hey, where's Aneil?" Iralanda wondered out loud. "He was right next to me." "Probably trying to pull the same prank on us again, okay Aneil give it up! I've had enough of this prank!" Juan snapped. When there was no response, some people started to get concerned. "I don't think he's trying to prank us, and also he's not like that," Iralanda said, looking into the water. "What makes you say that?" Luigi asked, seeing the fear in his student's eyes. Before he got an answer, Iralanda was immediately pulled under, screaming "HELP!" "What happened?" Gavin had to know, starting to freak out. "Everyone, just stay calm," Sally urged everyone. Fillmore knew what was going on: the pond monster was back, out for revenge no doubt. Then, he felt something grab his ankle, already knowing what it was. He looked at Sarge full of fear, then before he could say anything to his lover, he got pulled under! "SARGE!" he shrieked out of fear. "It's the pond monster! It's real! I told you!" Mater shouted. "Everyone out of the pond now!" Sarge commanded. The remaining teens and Mater climbed out of the water as fast as they could. Afterwards, Sarge did a shocking thing: He jumped in! "What is he? Crazy?" Juan asked no one in particular. Sarge theory was correct: the pond monster had a grip on Aneil, Iralanda and Fillmore! He swam over to it, heading into battle. Filippa, curious about what the veteran was doing, stuck her head into the water to look and saw Sarge fighting a fish-like monster. She took her head out and screamed "Mater was right! The pond monster is real!" "How do you keep getting all this evidence?" Lightning had to know. "I dunno, it just comes up sometimes," Mater admitted. "We got to get down there and help, come on, Guido!" Filippa stated as she kicked off her shoes. "(Why me?)" Guido asked. "You seem pretty brave," Filippa smiled at the Italian, making him fluster, before diving into the pond. Guido sighed before going after her. He and Filippa swam toward the monster and their friends to help. They and Sarge tried to fend off the monster, but so far, there seemed to be no damage. Guido was about to give up and resurface when he noticed something off about the creature. He took a closer look at it and his suspicions were confirmed: there was a slightly visible bolt on the thing's shoulder, therefore showing that it was fake! He still resurfaced, but this time with a plan. He ran back to the bus and rummaged around the trunk until he found his electric wrench. "Guido, what are you doing?" Luigi asked his friend. "(I'll explain in a few moments,)" Guido told his boss as he dove back into the pond. Guido swam back toward his troubled friends and used his wrench to undo the bolt that attached the arm to the shoulder, with high hopes of disconnecting it from the "monster" and setting Aneil free. As expected, the arm started to become loose and stopped moving, giving his student the opportunity to escape. He did the same for Iralanda, who was being held by the lower arm. Sarge had finally managed to knock the "beast" silly, when Filippa freed her brother and took him back up to the surface. Guido helped Sarge as the veteran pulled the creature back up and out of the water. Back on land, Sheriff removed the mask of the prankster, revealing none other than a young adult man. "Shoot, looks like my pond monster days are over," he said. "Oh yeah, big time," Yasin said as Sheriff got out a pair of hand cuffs, ready to take the man to the courthouse. Then, all of a sudden, Fillmore collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach, moaning in what appeared to be pain. "Fillmore, what's wrong?" Sarge asked kneeling near him. "I don't know, my stomach hurts so bad, man!" Fillmore moaned. Sarge put his hand over Fillmore's, to see if he could feel exactly where he hurt most. "Can you stand?" he asked, helping his lover to his feet. Before Fillmore could answer, he doubled over in pain and threw up onto the ground. "Dear Dodge! What's wrong with him!" Adam shrieked, freaked out and disgusted at the same time. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we should get him to a doctor pronto!" Trenton said.


	10. 10 Surprising News

Chap. 10: Surprising News: On the bus ride back to town, everyone [except for the prankster] was concerned for Fillmore, Sarge and Filippa most of all. Sarge let the hippie lie on his lap and held his hand, letting his lover know that he was there for him. Filippa was trembling with fear, not knowing whether her brother was going to okay or not. Guido was making a big effort to calm her down "(Don't worry, Filippa, Dr. Garwood is a good doctor, he'll figure out what's wrong with your brother,)" Guido told her. "I know, it's just that I'm worried I might lose my brother," Filippa confided to him softly, so no one else could hear her. "(Don't worry, like I said, Dr. Garwood is the best doctor we ever had,)" Guido whispered back, which was a lie; Doc Hudson Hornet was the best doctor Radiator Springs ever had, if they had all planned on going to the pond. Doc would have tagged along as well. He would have been able to help Fillmore and figure out what was wrong with the hippie in less than 5 seconds. Trenton was doing his best to narrow down what was wrong, but in Guido's opinion, he was making the problem worse than it already was. When everyone got back to Radiator Springs, Fillmore was in so much pain and felt so sick he could barely walk, so Sarge had to carry him to the doctor's office, everyone else waited outside, except for Sheriff, who was busy interrogating the prankster. Filippa was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. Guido sat next to her and gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, letting her know everything will be okay. These actions made the mod-hippie smile. Meanwhile, inside the office, Fillmore was laying on a cot, still pretty much nauseous, with one had on his stomach and the other gripping Sarge's. Sarge was deeply concerned for his lover and hoped that nothing bad would happen to him. Dr. Garwood came into the room with a small machine, interrupting his worries. "I'm going to have to perform an ultrasound on Fillmore," he informed the veteran. "An ultrasound? Why?" Sarge had to know. "Fillmore has been telling me that he had been feeling nauseated and that his sides, back and abdomen have been aching for a few weeks. This is to check if my suspicions were correct. He could have the stomach flu, even though he doesn't have a fever…" Dr. G explained. He handed Sarge a small jar of a white cream. "I'll need you to rub this petroleum jelly onto Fillmore's abdomen," the doctor told the veteran. Sarge gave him a questioning look. "It will allow the machine to get a clearer image inside Fillmore," Dr. Garwood explained. Sarge opened the jar and took a tad of the jelly, lifted up Fillmore's tunic and rubbed the cream onto the hippie's abdomen as instructed. As he did, Fillmore noticed his aching abdomen started to soothe and stopped hurting. He started to become curious about what was wrong with him. "That's good, thank you, Sarge," Garwood said, before putting the sensor of the ultrasound machine onto Fillmore's abdomen, moving it around to get a good reading. In less than 3 minutes, an image appeared on the small screen of the device. "That's very interesting," Dr. Garwood stated, "I better check the vitals." Sarge looked at the screen and saw what the doctor was so surprised about: there was a weird looking shape on it, and it was inside Fillmore. "Oh my God!" Dr. G exclaimed, with a look of alarm on his face. "What is it?" Sarge and Fillmore asked at the same time, getting tense all over. "I don't know how this was possible, but Fillmore, you're not sick in any serious way, you're…pregnant!" Fillmore's mouth opened in surprise while Sarge fell to the ground relieved that Fillmore was going to be okay and shocked that the hippie was going to carry a baby. Both of them had so many questions: was it a boy or a girl? When was he or she due? Was it healthy? Neither of them knew, but they both had to know. "You've been pregnant for six weeks, so only 30 more weeks until the birth, well I guess I should say kudos," Garwood told the couple. "I don't believe this! We're going to be parents!" Fillmore squealed, no longer feeling sick. Then he understood why his tummy stopped aching when Sarge was rubbing it; the veteran must have lulled their unborn child to sleep. He or she won't be a problem for a while. Sarge had just gotten back on his feet and just stood by the cot, staring at Fillmore's abdomen, then at his lover's face, for a few minutes before saying heck with it and leaned down and kissed the hippie. "So what now?" Fillmore asked him. "Tell everyone else I guess," Sarge said. After helping Fillmore wipe the leftover petroleum jelly off his abdomen and left the doctor's office. They found that everyone went to Flo's, patiently waiting to hear what was going to happen to Fillmore. "What happened?" Luigi asked. "You probably won't believe us when we tell you," Fillmore said, glowing with joy. "(So it's interesting and shocking?)" Aneil guessed. "Yes, very interesting and shocking," Sarge told the teen. "Well, get on with it!" Harold demanded. "HAROLD!" everyone snapped. "Please tell us, I can barely contain my excitement," Gavin begged. "Heel, Gavin, heel," Leo joked. Gavin gave his friend a look. "Tell us! Tell us!" Travis sang. "I'm…pregnant," Fillmore said softly. Some people in the back of the café leaned forward, mainly because they didn't hear the hippie. "What did you say?" Iralanda asked. "I could barely hear you." "It sounded to me that you said you were pregnant, but that can't be it can it?" Trenton joked. "Actually, it is!" Fillmore beamed. "WHAT!" everyone in the café gasped [except for Red and Christopher, whose eyes got really wide and their mouths dropped open]. "That's-that's great, Fillmore!" Filippa exclaimed happily. "(Impossible!)" Guido half-shrieked. "I don't know whether to be happy for you or afraid of you! I'll do both just in case," Adam stated with ecstasy. After everyone was done freaking out from the news, they finally congratulated the couple and carried on with their lives. But that didn't mean their minds stayed silent of personal thoughts and opinions on the situation.


	11. 11 What Everyone Thinks

Chap. 11: What They Think: Lightning and Sally were sitting at their usual table at the Wheelwell Restaurant, looking off the ledge into the valley. "Wow, sure is a nice night," Lightning said. "It's like they say, no matter where you are in the world, the sky looks the same to everyone," Sally said, "So, what was your reaction?" "Reaction?" Lightning was confused by that question. "About Fillmore getting pregnant, I was very happy for him," Sally stated. "Oh, I was confused, wondering how it was possible, but I am happy for him," Lightning said. "You have to be happy for Sarge, too, I mean he's going to be the baby's father," Sally added. "Yeah, him too…wait, if Sarge is the father, what does that make Fillmore? The other father or mother?" Lightning asked. "Let's not worry about that now," Sally said. Mater had thoughts about the news too. "Dad gum! Fillmore and Sarge are going to get a kid! I don't care how it happened, but all I know is that I'm happy," he thought to himself, "I wonder if I should tell Holley and Finn, I wouldn't want to leave them clueless…naw, they wouldn't believe it unless they see it. Maybe I could ask them to stop by when they're done with their mission…shoot, now where's that communicator Holley gave me?" As Mater rummaged through his junk piles, Luigi was helping Iralanda go through the stacks of shoes in the storage room of her mother's shoe store. Iralanda's mother heard about Fillmore's surprise pregnancy, and figured now would be the time to put baby shoes on display in the store. "Amazing isn't it? Who would have thought a guy would be getting a baby the way a woman does?" Iralanda stated out of nowhere. "I agree, I've known Fillmore for most of my life, and would have never expected that to happen to him," Luigi admitted. "So, do still have any other family in Italy, other than your Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino," Iralanda asked. That question made Luigi stiffen. The last time he checked, he was the only one in his family left to settle down. Just the thought of his nieces and nephews made him feel bad that he never had his own family. "Luigi?" Iralanda said. "Sorry, I was in a moment, yes, I have a lot of family back in Italy, mostly nieces and nephews, mostly from my brother, Mario," Luigi said. "He has a total of 12 kids." "Wow, imagine that grocery bill!" Iralanda laughed. Guido was very shocked about what Fillmore was going to go through, but he was happy for the hippie. That made him wonder: If something really good happens, does that mean that more good things were to come? Does that mean one day he will have the courage to tell Filippa how he really feels for her? He didn't know. Ramone was in his tattoo parlor, trying to find inspiration for a new tattoo for himself and maybe his customers. He was rummaging through a box of old pictures when he came across a very familiar one: Him and Flo on their wedding day. Just thinking about that day made him smile. But this also reminded him on how he and Flo never had time to have a kid of their own, and he wasn't happy about that for a while. Then, he remembered when Sally first came to Radiator Springs. He and Flo took her in and treated her like he would a daughter. He thought the same thing about Quinton and Kelly, because they sort of reminded him of himself and Flo when they were young. Now Fillmore and Sarge were going to get a kid, and that meant more kids to treat like family. Ramone in a sense envied the couple, but he was more happy for them than he was envious, which was better. Flo had similar thoughts, but like her husband, she was more happy than envious. Sure, she would have liked to have kids, but to be honest, if she had kids to take care of, she would have never started the V8 Café and the town would have been so different without it. At that moment on the radio, "Good Life" by Ashanti had come on. "It's a good life, a happy ending just where you landed. It's a good life, don't you love how it's turning out. It's a good life, see what happens when you take your chances. It's a good life, come and find what I've found." Flo could relate to her lie to the song, because life was good again ever since Lightning set up his racing headquarters in town and more tourists were coming, and she loved how it was turning out for everyone, especially for Fillmore and Sarge. A good life indeed. Lizzie was sitting in her rocking chair, mulling over what had happened that day, "Fillmore is getting a baby? I'll believe it when I see it," she thought to herself "Oh Stanley, what would you have said at times like this? My guess is that you'd be happy and not care about how it happened, and if you were happy, I would be happy." Sheriff was at his usual spot behind the bulletin board, on patrol like usual. He, too, was thinking about the news, wondering how it was possible, if he was happy for them, and reflecting on his own life. He was in deep thoughts when a souped up car zoomed by, knocking him back into reality and grumble "Not in my town you don't," and go after it in his police car. Just because you don't talk much, doesn't mean you don't have a lot to think about, and Red had plenty to think about. He was watering his plants by the courthouse, with the events that happened that day buzzed around his head. "Wow, Fillmore and Sarge are going to get a baby! None of us expected that to happen and were pretty surprised. Then again, none of us expected Lightning that one night, and look where that got us. He destroyed some of my flowers that night and I was pretty upset and scared to approach him at the time, but since he helped revive Radiator Springs, I kind of forgave him for it," the shy firefighter thought to himself. "Hmm…flowers." If Red could compare flowers to anything in the world, it would be kids. If you took care of a flower correctly, it would grow healthily and live a long time, like if you cared for a child the right way, he or she would be able to make it in the world and live a long time. If you hardly took care of a flower or mistreated it, it would eventually wilt and die, like if you neglect or abuse a kid, he or she could die or end up as a juvenile delinquent. That nearly happened to Aneil and Christopher; Aneil was being abused and neglected by his father, Sen Jago, and was in horrible shape: no confidence, no self-esteem, no social life. Guido caught Sen in the act of harming his son and put a stop to it. Now Mr. Jago was in jail for 10 years and Aneil finally showed his true colors. Christopher's story was a bit worse than Aneil's; Chris had no parents to take care of him and lived life as an orphan and pickpocket, and also found himself in Radiator Springs. He decided to pick the locals pockets and managed to rob Mater, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore and Mr. Watson. The teen also tried to steal from Red, but Red noticed him immediately, scaring the poor child to tears. Red felt sorry for the kid, but was still a bit angry about stealing from so many people and got him to return everything and apologize. Lucky for Christopher, he was forgiven and not taken to the impound lot. Red hoped Sarge and Fillmore's kid wouldn't end up like any of the badly treated kids in the world, even though he knew that wouldn't be likely, but you never know. Mia and Tia were very excited about the baby. They wouldn't stop talking about it. "OMG! I cannot wait for the baby to be born!" Mia squealed. "I know right! I bet it'll be so cute!" Tia added. "I bet Sarge fainted when he heard the news that he was going to be a daddy!" "I'm surprised he didn't flip out when he learned about Fillmore being pregnant," Adam, who was sitting nearby, said. "What do you mean, Adam?" Mia asked. "Put yourself in Sarge's shoes or boots, if your boyfriend got pregnant all of a sudden, and you weren't that committed to being a parent, how would you react to the news?" Adam asked. "I guess…" Tia said, "We'd be…" Mia added, "Shocked," the twins said in unison. "And knowing Sarge, if he was really shocked about something like that, he would probably get angry, too," Adam explained. "Oh, I get it, let's just hope that doesn't happen," Mia said. "I hope so, too," Adam said. Filippa was in her tent thinking about everything that has happened so far in Radiator Springs: she meets the nicest guy in the world, Guido, her brother admits to being gay, the pond monster turning out to be a hoax, and now her brother was going to have a baby! "Wow, I'm leading an interesting life," she smiled at the thought of that. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born and hold her niece or nephew for the first time. Then she started to wonder if more amazing things were to come to make her life even more exciting, like how would her relationship with Guido turn out? She has had a crush on him for a month and a half now. Maybe she should tell him tomorrow…no that will be too soon, maybe later, like after she gains a little more confidence.


	12. 12 Big Fear

Chap. 12: Big Fear: two weeks later, another amazing thing happened. Amy and her mother disappeared for a few days, and when they came back, Amy no longer had her canes; instead she had these two metal braces on her legs. Leo and Lightning were about to walk over to her to greet her, but she did the sign that said "Stay where you are." Amy hobbled over to the race car driver and his trainee and gave them high-fives. At the sight of this, everyone in Radiator Springs cheered, including Christopher! Fillmore was also now 2 months pregnant. His back and abdomen still ached a little, but at least his morning sickness went away. The hippie was very excited about the baby coming in 7 more months, which would be sometime in November, but at the same time, he was also scared: considering he was mostly a guy, he most likely couldn't give birth to a baby the natural way, so his other option was a C-section. He didn't know what that was until Trenton explained it to him: it was a procedure used for women whose babies are coming prematurely or if they were self-conscious about giving birth the natural way. It involved using a knife to cut the abdomen and womb open, and got the baby out through the opening. After the lesson, Fillmore started to get really paranoid and nervous. He didn't like the idea of getting cut open by a knife or any blade. Even the mention of the sharp tool made him want to scream out of fear. He never discussed his fears with Sarge because he thought the military veteran, who has been through a lot of pain, wouldn't understand. Then, one day, he and several others were in the V8 Café when a stranger ran into the area, clutching his wrist and screaming "Help! I need help!" "What happened?" Trenton asked the man. "I-I was trying to remove something off my car with a knife and I-I…" the man stammered. "You what?" Gavin asked. "I accidently cut open my wrist!" the man cried out in agony, uncovering his wrist revealing blood, torn skin and muscle and a little bit of bone. "Oh dear God!" Gavin screamed, fainting dead away. Fillmore watched in horror as blood dripped onto the pavement and wondered if he would bleed during the C-section. He would have to if a doctor cut open his stomach like the stranger's wrist. He ran to his tent, trying to hide his fear and collapsed onto his bed and started to cry into his pillow. Not long afterward, Trenton took the injured man to his father's office just when Sarge entered the café. "Gavin, have you seen Fillmore?" the veteran asked the teen hippie who was now sitting back in his seat. "He ran into his tent after he saw that guy's torn open wrist. He looked pretty freaked out and upset," Gavin told him. That was all Sarge needed to hear. He ran to Fillmore's Geodome and entered. "Fillmore, I heard what happened, are you okay?" he asked. He was shocked to see his lover sobbing on the bed. "Fillmore…are you okay?" Sarge asked again, deeply concerned. Fillmore glanced at him, his eyes a little pink and his cheeks stained with tears. "Yeah," he lied. "Could've fooled me," Sarge said, laying down next to him. "Fillmore, tell what's wrong, please." Fillmore looked at him for a few seconds, until he finally sighed "Alright, fine, I'm not okay. Y'see, I'm scared about the birth of our child, because Trenton recently told me what a C-section was, and when I saw that guy's bleeding wrist, I wondered if I would bleed a lot during the C-section and got really scared." As Fillmore explained, more tears ran from his eyes. Sarge hated to see Fillmore cry, hurt, or scared, so he listened carefully. "I panicked and ran, okay! You probably think I'm such a wimp now!" Fillmore bawled. "No I don't," Sarge shook his head. "Yes you do!" "No I don't. Fillmore, listen to me. I'm not surprised that you're scared, all first-time mothers get scared of the birth, but I know you'll do just fine, because I have faith in you," Sarge put his hand on his lover's abdomen, making him calm down a little. "And besides, if I thought you were a wimp, would I have done this?" Sarge leaned toward Fillmore, pressing his lips to his in a light kiss. Fillmore's eyes widened at this sudden act of affection, but accepted it. When Sarge pulled away, he smiled "Feel better now?" "Yes, thank you, Sarge," Fillmore hugged him.


	13. 13 Axel

Chap. 13: Axel: Some time later in the day, Guido and Aneil were putting new tires in the storage room when they heard a small mewling. They thought the heat was getting to them until they heard it again! Guido walked around the area to find the source of the sound, when he heard it a third time, only it was louder and seemed to be coming from a stack of boxes of tires. He peered into the closest box to see a small ball of fur curled up in the middle of a tire. It was a small domino kitten that appeared to be only a month old, still frail and weak like a week-old kitten. Guido wondered where the little cat came from and how it got in the box, but he saved those questions for later; this feline needed help and it needed it now! "(Aneil, bring me a damp towel or washcloth, and quickly,)" Guido commanded. "(Okay Guido,)" Aneil obliged, running off. The teen returned not long after with a washcloth and handed it to Guido, who used it to scoop up the kitten out of the box and keep it cool. "(Where to now?)" Aneil asked. "(Flo's,)" Guido stated. The duo ran to the café where everyone else was with the stray in his arms. The more it mewled, the faster the Italian went and the more out of breath Aneil got. "(Clear a table, stat!)" Aneil shouted to nobody in particular. Iralanda took her cup of iced tea off a table and Guido ran over and laid the towel wrapped cat on it, still meowing. "Aww, it's a kitty," Adam cooed. "Where did you find it?" Filippa asked. "(In one of the boxes, curled up in a tire,)" Guido explained. "Dude, you should have taken a picture of it," Harold said. "That would have made a hilarious cat picture!" "Really Harold," Kelly shook her head in annoyance. "What should we do with it?" Gavin asked. "Simple, give it a saucer of water. After being in the desert for so long, it's probably thirsty," Trenton said. While Flo left to get a bowl of water for the cat, Trenton examined it, checking its pads, teeth, eyes and ears. "Looks like you got to the cat just in time, Guido, It's in perfect health, except for the fact that it's a little dehydrated. I guess cats really do have 9 lives," the teen stated. "Can we keep it?" Adam, Travis, Gavin and Iralanda begged. "Him, it's a him," Trenton added. "Are you sure you can handle that much responsibility?" Sally asked. "Shoot, of course they can, we could help out too, take turns maybe," Mater said. "I agree with Mater, we could have time for each of us to watch him, we just have to plan a schedule," Luigi said. "But what should we name him?" Ramone asked. "Lightyear?" Leo suggested. "(No,)" Guido said. "Boris?" Gavin added. "(Doesn't sound right.)" "Tony?" Harold suggested. "T.J?" Quinton said. "(No and no.)" "Guido found it inside a tire, how about we name him something related to wheels and axles," Iralanda hinted. "Wheely?" Travis said with confidence. "No," the teen girl said. "(Axel?)" Guido said. The cat purred at the sound of the name. "Whoa that must be the cat's real name, way to go, Iralanda!" Juan high-fived the girl. "(So who will Axel be watched by first?)" Aneil asked. "Guido found him, maybe he should," Adam said. "(I'm honored, but I don't think I'll be able to watch him because of work,)" Guido admitted. "I'll have time," Filippa said, scratching Axel behind the ears. "Leave him with me for the night." After Axel got some water and tuna, his true colors started to show by exploring Radiator Springs for the day. He napped with Lizzie, watched Red water his flowers, sneaked around Sarge's Surplus Hut, attempted to drink Fillmore's organic juice, followed Mater around town, climbed to the top of the Leaning Tower of Tires to Luigi's surprise, who witnessed the act, patrolled around town with Sheriff and Yasin, hid in Sally's Cozy Cone Motel lobby [she found him asleep in a filing cabinet], played with Juan's younger sister, Cydney, outran Lightning and Leo on his little paws to their surprise, picked on Mia and Tia by tripping them while on break, left paint paw-prints on the floor of Ramone's House of Body Art and finally hung around for a while. At the end of the day, Axel went with Filippa to her tent to have a good night's sleep, but sometime during the night, the kitten woke up and left the tent and went to Guido's apartment in town. He gently jumped onto the bed and curled up next to the Italian. The next morning, Guido was surprised to find Axel sleeping on his bed with him when he knew the feline should be with Filippa, but he shrugged it off, thinking the cat just wanted to sleep with his savior…or got sick of the smell of Filippa's fragrant candles and decided to leave.


	14. 14 The Thunder Returns

Chap. 14: The Thunder Returns: A month later, Fillmore was 3 months pregnant and when Filippa saw him one morning, she sensed something different about him, but for a few seconds couldn't figure it out until she noticed his abdomen. Her brother's pregnancy was starting to show! It was a small bump, but she could tell it was there under his tunic. She mentioned it to Sarge later that day, who sometime later, when he and Fillmore were alone, put his hand on it, taking the hippie by surprise. Fillmore had no idea he was starting to show, and just the fact that Sarge was touching the growing bump made him feel amazing and excited. He couldn't wait for their child to be born and hold him or her for the first time. He was scheduled for an ultrasound the next month, and he was dying to know how the baby was doing. Later that evening, Guido had just finished putting new tires onto the last car of the day, when Aneil ran up to him, looking slightly panicked. "(Guido! Bad news! Your chances with Filippa are at risk…I think,)" the teen said. "(You think? What do you mean?)" Guido asked, a little confused. "(Well, I was on my way here when I noticed this guy with a black, bushy mustache and a light green jacket with an 86 on it. Flirting with Filippa, and Filippa had this look on her face that clearly said 'save me'.)" Aneil explained. "(Okay, so she's getting annoyed by him, so it's not all bad…wait! Did you say a green jacket with an 86 on it?)" Guido ran out of the tire shop to where Filippa was, and his suspicions were confirmed; Filippa was being hit on and harassed by none other than Chick Hicks. "(You know that guy?)" Aneil asked. "(Unfortunately, yes. You heard about the King's big crash at the tie-breaker Piston Cup race, right?)" said. Aneil nodded. "(That guy is Chick Hicks, the man who caused it,)" Guido pointed at Chick. "(And I think he just overstayed his welcome in this town." He stomped over to the intruder who was hitting on his friend. "(Hey you!)" he shouted, grabbing Chick's attention. "Guido? What's wrong?" Filippa asked her friend. "Hey pal, get lost, you're taking my spa-Hey wait a second! I know you, you were that pittie that worked with Lightning McQueen. What was your name again? Giovanni?" Chick said. "(It's Guido, and what are you doing here?)" the Italian questioned coldly. "Sorry, I didn't understand you, I think you spoke gibberish too fast," Chick taunted. Guido's eyebrow twitched, warning Aneil and Filippa that he was about to snap. "Guido, you know this guy?" Filippa had to know. "(Have you ever heard of Chick Hicks?)" Guido asked her. "Ummm…" Filippa tried to think. "What did you say about me?" Chick questioned, grabbing Guido by the collar of his shirt. Aneil and Filippa jumped and feared for the Italian's safety, but Guido barely flinched. Chick had a furious look on his face, glaring into the man's eyes, trying to find a bit of fear in him, but found none. "Tell me what you said to that lady about me," he ordered, starting to lift Guido off the ground. "(I just told her who you were,)" Guido answered. "Tell me in English!" the ex-racer snarled. "(Put Guido down or I'll call the cops,)" Aneil threatened. "What'd you say kid?" Chick asked the teen. "He said he'll call the cops if you don't put Guido down," Filippa translated. "Stay out of this!" Chick snarled, using his free arm to shove the mod-hippie to the ground. "Filippa!" Guido cried out, trying to break free of Chick's grasp, but it was no use; Chick was stronger than him and he had to admit that. "And as for you, brat," Chick grabbed Aneil by his shirt and lifted him off the ground as well. "How can you call the cops after I kill you and Guido and take this lovely lady for myself? No witnesses, no bystanders, no evidence, just us." "(Aneil! Scream!)" Guido commanded. "(Yes sir!)" Aneil said. Then, before anyone knew it, Aneil shrieked as loud as he could, making Chick cringe. This was Guido's chance. The Italian kicked Chick hard in the sensitive spot, causing the race car driver to release both of them and double over in pain. Guido helped Filippa get to her feet as Chick Hicks started to run away when he ran into a brick wall, or at least he thought it was a brick wall. It turned out to be none other than Red and standing by him were Sarge and Lightning. Chick backed away and tried to escape in a different direction until he noticed Mater, Sheriff and Ramone. It took a few seconds for Chick to realize that he was completely surrounded by all the residents of Radiator Springs. "Chick Hicks, didn't expect to see you here and picking on my friends," Lightning said. "McQueen! I had a feeling I'd see you here!" Chick sneered. "Why'd you even come here if you knew I was going to be here?" McQueen questioned. "I wanted to check out the view and it looked good until your little friend Guido showed up," Chick sneered, glaring at Filippa. "(And abuse it while he was at it. He shoved Filippa to the ground!)" Guido stated angrily. "You shoved my sister!" Fillmore snapped. "She's your sister? I didn't know that because, unlike you, she's very fine and sexy," Chick insulted the hippie, making some of the girls gasp, including Filippa. "Get out of here Chick, you overstayed your welcome," Sheriff commanded. "Fine!" Chick shoved past Sarge and Red, down the road to where his car was parked. "But remember, this is the Chick Era!" Aneil picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at the villain, striking him hard on the forehead, making a bleeding gash. "(That's for messing with the wrong Jap!)" The teen shouted. "Way to go, Aneil!" Iralanda high-fived her friend. Chick grumbled as he climbed into his car and drove off into the night, nearly running over Axel in the process. The cat ran up to Filippa full of fear. The mod-hippie bent over and scratched her pet behind the ears in an attempt to comfort him. "So, you stood up to Chick," Lightning said to Guido. "(Yep, and he didn't show any fear in doing so, not even when Chick lifted him off the ground,)" Aneil explained. "Yeah, now I know he's not just a nice guy, he's pretty brave too," Filippa added, making Guido blush at the girl's flattery. "Okay, everybody back to work, back to your lives citizens, show's over," Yasin said. When the crowd parted, Sarge went after Fillmore, who was looking a little humiliated and defeated. "Fillmore, you okay?" he asked the hippie. "Was Chick right? Did my sister really look better than me? He could see the bump couldn't he!" Fillmore exploded. Sarge remained calm, knowing that Fillmore's hormones could be a little off during his pregnancy. "Easy there Fillmore, we all know Chick. He was just saying that to offend you, he does that to everyone,"Sarge assured his lover. He put his hands on Fillmore's bump. "Just don't listen to him or critics in general, because they are all wrong. You're the most amazing person I have ever met." Fillmore looked at the war veteran for a few minutes before leaning towards him and kissing him.


	15. 15 The Name Game

Chap.15: The Name Game: Yet another month has went by and Fillmore was 4 months pregnant and his bump had become more visible though it had become heavy at times, but with Sarge and his friends' support, he'd be able to pull through. It was also the month Fillmore was going to get an ultrasound to see how the baby's doing. He and Sarge went straight to Dr. Garwood's office that morning. "Oh good, you came just in time. Fillmore, like last time, I'll need you to lie down on the ultrasound bed and expose your abdomen, and Sarge, I'll need you to rub some petroleum jelly onto his abdomen like you did the first time while I fire up the machine," the good doctor explained. Fillmore laid down on the ultrasound bed as told and rolled up his shirt. He grabbed Sarge's hand with one hand and rubbed his bump with his free hand before looking at the computer monitor, watching as it came to life. Once again, Sarge was a little hesitant to do his job, but Fillmore gave his hand a light squeeze to let him know that it was okay, so the veteran did as instructed. Dr. G pulled the ultrasound sensor off the gripping stand and positioned it on Fillmore's abdomen. All three of them looked at the screen and in a matter of seconds, the image of a small, unborn infant flickered on the monitor. They could see the tiny baby as it lay still there; not really doing much as it was probably sleeping. Dr. Garwood checked the status of the baby before saying "Well Fillmore, it seems that the baby's health is fine; the heartbeat's at a good pace and the development is going well, so congratulations!" Fillmore smiled; it was good to hear that the baby was doing well, but just seeing the image made him think that through all the pain-the morning sickness, the cramps, and the fears- that pregnancy was pretty sweet. Dr. G printed the image and saved it on the computer. Sarge and Fillmore exited the hospital quietly, until Fillmore asked his lover "So, have you been thinking of any names lately?" "Names?" Sarge was confused. Fillmore shook his head, laughing lightly. "You know, for the baby." He put his hand on his bump. "Oh right, umm…" Sarge thought hard. "For a boy, how about Seth and for a girl, maybe Sasha." "Aww, those are cute names," Fillmore complimented, then he started to think of a boy name and a girl name, hoping to best Seth and Sasha. "How about Philip for a boy and Fiona for a girl?" the hippie suggested. They were still discussing names when they got to the V8 Café. "Morning Fillmore, hi Sarge," Gavin greeted. "How'd the ultrasound go?" Sally asked. "Very well, the baby's healthy, which is good to say at least," "Did you come up with any names yet?" Flo asked. "We came up with two boy names and two girl names," Fillmore stated. "Oh? And what are they?" Sheriff asked. "For the boy, Seth and Philip, and for a girl, Sasha and Fiona," Fillmore answered. "I really like those names," Gavin said. "Hey, maybe we can help come up with names," Adam suggested. "Okay then, whoever is interested in offering a name, step forward," Sarge said. Everyone in the café, except for Red and Christopher, stepped forward. "This is going to be interesting," Fillmore thought. Lightning: "Lionel and Lydia." Sally: "Sam and Sadie." Mater: "Matt and Mary." Tia: "Theo and Tamara." Mia: "Mark and Maria." Flo: "Floyd and Flora." Ramone: "Raymond and Rayna." Luigi: "Lorenzo and Lucrezia." Guido: "Giovanni and Gina." Lizzie: "Linden and Lindsey." Sheriff: "Sheldon and Sheila." Leo: "Leonard and Lesley." Kendra: "Kenny and Katie." Travis: "Trevor and Trina." Trenton: "Troy and Trish." Harold: "Harry and Harriet." Kelly: "Klyde and Kleo." Quinton: "Quince and Queenie." Aneil: "Goro and Haru." Iralanda: "Innosenzio and Isabella." Juan: "John and Johna." Gavin: "Gabe and Gabriella." Yasin: "Yosef and Yasmine." Amy: "Anthony and Amanda." Sara: "Shawn and Samantha." Adam: "Antonio and Abby." They were all good names, but none of them seemed to fit Sarge and Fillmore's child. "In my opinion, I think the top names are Seth, Fiona, Lionel, Sadie, Matt, Tamara, Mark, Flora, Raymond, Lucrezia, Giovanni, Sheila, Lindsey, Leonard, Kenny, Trevor, Trish, Henry, Kleo, Quince, Haru, Isabella, John, Gabe, Yasmine, Anthony, Shawn and Abby," said Trenton. "Anyone else got any names that could top all of those at once?" "Well, I've always liked the names Hailey and Hayner," said a Britash feminine voice that was very familiar. Mater looked up, grinning more wildly than ever. "Holley! You're back!" he exclaimed. Before anyone knew it, a woman with purple hair and was wearing a purple suit and jet pack landed in the middle of the outdoor café, taking some of the teens by surprise. "Mater, it's so good to see you again," the secret agent said as a gentleman with slicked back graying black hair in a grey suit walked into the café. "Finn! How'd the mission go?" Mater had to know. "Very successfully, we were on our way as soon as we were finished," Finn said. "Did anyone hear that loud noise? It sounded similar to a jet and I could hear it all the way from my tent," Filippa asked, entering the café. "Sorry, that was my jet pack, it tends to be very loud. Hello, I'm Holley Shiftwell, Mater's girlfriend," Holley greeted. "Oh I see, my name is Filippa Pruitt, I'm Fillmore's sister," Filippa responded. "The name's McMissile, Finn McMissile," Finn introduced himself. "Wow, I should introduce myself to people like that. The name's Mitchem, Travis Mitchem," Travis said. "So, did Hailey and Haynor top the other names?" Holley asked. "Hailey did, not so keen on Haynor though," Fillmore admitted. "Coming with names for the baby?" Filippa asked. "Can I suggest some?" "Sure, be our guest, what do you got?" Sarge asked. "For a boy, Jimi, and for a girl, Rosie," the mod-hippie suggested. "Aw, those are good names," Kendra said. "I gotta admit, Rosie is a better girl name than Trish," Trenton said. "I'll have to agree…why are we coming up with names?" Holley asked, curious to know. "There's going to be a new baby in town!" Adam exclaimed happily. "Really? Whose is it? Is it yours?" the British woman asked Sally. "Er…no. It's a long story," Sally said. The town explained to the British spies that Fillmore was pregnant and that he and Sarge are going to be parents in a few months. "I don't understand, how is that possible?" Holley wondered out loud, very confused. "We don't know, but we don't care, we don't really pay attention to the details," Travis said. "Okay, anyway I was going to set out into the desert to try to find a jackalope. Anyone want to come with me?" Filippa said. "(I'll go with you,)" Guido stated instantly, raising his hand high, willing to help out his crush. "(What about the tire shop?)" Aneil asked. Guido put his hand back down slowly. "(Oh yeah, sorry I volunteered. Forget I said anything,)" the Italian mumbled. "Okay, anyone else?" Filippa asked, a little disappointed about Guido not going. "I'll help you, I've always wanted to see a jackalope. I'll get my camera," Adam said. "I'll come too," Gavin added. After everyone set out to work, Holley pulled Mater aside. "Guido seemed very eager to help Filippa and very upset that he could not," she said. "Yeah, we all believe he likes her or something. We make fun of him about it every now and then, whenever she isn't around," Mater explained. "Hm, I never took Guido to be into the mod-hippie type," Holley said. "That's exactly what Luigi said," Mater laughed, "But I don't think Filippa even knows it." "When do you think he'll tell her?" "I dunno, not anytime soon, I'm sure, I mean it's been 4 months already."


	16. 16 A Little Movement

Chap. 16: A Little Movement: The next month, everyone was very busy. It was July, the month people's car tires got worn out or ran out of gas the most, because they were all going through the Interstate to go on vacation, which meant a lot of business for Radiator Springs. Filippa and the teens were helping everyone in any way they could, and they all managed to get the job no matter if it was selling fuel, gas, tires, souviniers, tattoos, or towing cars. Filippa managed to think about other things while she worked, such as her brother's pregnancy; he was 5 months now, and that meant the baby could have a little movement and could be kicking by then… Meanwhile, Fillmore was in his Geodome, making some more of his organic fuel. He was really into his work when suddenly-he felt a small beat hit inside him that made him jump. He stopped stirring the fuel and put his hand on his bump. "Fillmore, are you okay?" Gavin asked as he and Adam made the organic juice. Both teens were concerned for the hippie. "Yeah, I'm fine," Fillmore said reluctantly. Then it happened again! This time, Fillmore didn't get frightened, just relaxed. He realized then that the baby was kicking, just to let him know that it was okay. Fillmore knew he had to tell Sarge. "Gavin, could you stir this mixture for a few minutes; be slow, it's fuel," Fillmore told his student. "Okay," Gavin went over to the pot and stirred it as slowly as he could. Adam just went back to his own formulas. Fillmore left his tent and went next door to Sarge's Surplus Hut. He knocked on the back door so that none of the visitors could see him; he didn't want to get interrupted during this moment. Juan answered. "Fillmore, what are you doing here?" the teen asked. "I need to speak to Sarge, it's important. Is he busy?" Fillmore stated. "No, follow me, he's in the storage area, nobody goes in there," Juan lead the expectant hippie to the storage room where Sarge was checking his stock when he noticed Fillmore. "Fillmore, what is it?" the veteran asked his lover after Juan left. Fillmore didn't answer, he just reached forward and took Sarge's hand, pulling it over his bump as he felt some more movement from the baby. He immediately felt the warmth from his lover's hand; and Sarge, however, felt a small kick in return for his care and devotion throughout all of this. Utterly amazed, the soldier's eyes got wide. He'd never in his life experience d this before. Gently, he moved his hand up and down Fillmore's extended abdomen, and to his surprise, the baby kicked wherever his hand stayed; clearly the little boy or girl must have known he was there. Sarge pulled his hand away and looked at Fillmore in the eyes for a few minutes until kissing him. Then there was a loud knocking on the door. "Fillmore. You still in there?" Juan asked. There was urgency in the teen's voice. "Yeah, why?" Fillmore had to know. "I think something in your tent blew up; there's smoke coming out of it. Fillmore darted out of Sarge's shop and went back over to his taste in, where there was grey smoke billowing out of the doorway and Adam was standing outside, coughing. "Adam, what happened?" Fillmore asked the short boy. "The mixture exploded!" the teen half-screamed. Fillmore entered the Geodome to see Gavin still standing by the pot of the mixture that was once fuel very stiff; his face, the front of his shirt and shorts and his bangs were all black, and his hair was sticking up in different directions. "Gavin, what happened?" Fillmore asked the tall teen. "Adam annoyed me…stirred too fast…burns hurt," Gavin managed to get out of his mouth. Fillmore sighed "Okay, let's go see Dr. Garwood then so he can check out your burns." "Don't you have and organic ointment for this?" Gavin asked a little more clearly. "Yeah, but none for burns like this!" Fillmore stated. The hippie lead the burnt teen to Dr. Garwood's office where Dr. G was cleaning his medical equipment. "Fillmore, is something wrong?" the good doctor asked the expectant hippie. "It's not me, it's Gavin, he sort of got…crisped," Fillmore explained as Gavin walked into the room. "Oh, so I see. You wait outside while I examine the boy's burns," Dr. Garwood said. Fillmore stood outside the building, waiting to hear what Gavin's diagnosis is, when Filippa came over. "Hi Fillmore? How's the baby?" his sister asked. "Very good, it started kicking today," Fillmore stated happily, rubbing his hand softly on his bump. "Really? Can I feel?" Filippa begged. "Sure, go ahead." Filippa put her hand on her brother's bump to feel a small kicking against her palm. "It's been kicking all morning," Fillmore added. "Really? Wow, it's really energetic today," Filippa jokingly said. "Probably from its other father," Fillmore guessed, chuckling. Filippa giggled and pulled her hand away. "Thanks for telling me." "You're welcome, sis."


	17. 17 The Gender

Chap. 17: The Gender: Fortunately, Gavin's burns weren't that serious and his skin was still intact. Unfortunately, his bangs, eyebrows and eyelashes got a trim that was not wanted. The next month came and that was when Fillmore and Sarge would find out how their baby was doing and finally learn the gender of their unborn child. That morning, Fillmore went to the café with tired eyes, for the baby had been kicking and moving around a lot lately. Fillmore's worn eyes blinked as he remembered the last night, which had not been kind to him; the sleepless nights, the physical pressure, the seemingly endless movement- but was it all worth it? Was the patience to find out the gender worth the struggles of pregnancy? Maybe, just maybe… "Morning Fillmore, you ready for the ultrasound today-Wait, is it today?" Filippa asked. "Yep, my dad told me to remind him," Trenton confirmed. "I can't wait to find out the gender of the baby! That'll make naming it easier," Gavin exclaimed excitedly. "So what gender were you hoping for?" Kendra asked. "I don't care what gender it is, it's me and Sarge's child and I'll love it no matter whether it's a boy or a girl," Fillmore stated proudly rubbing his bump as it kicked a little more. "That is one bold hippie," Holley murmured to Adam. "He sort of got like this after he got pregnant; probably his hormones because he usually isn't like this," the teen stated. Later, Fillmore and Sarge went to Dr. Garwood's office and got the vitals done and over with: lying down on the ultrasound bed, the petroleum jelly, all done. Dr. G then reached for the ultrasound sensor's hold and pulled off the sensor. The good doctor then looked at Fillmore who was laying on the bed with his abdomen exposed and covered with the cream; the hippie was ready to find out whether he was going to give birth to a boy or a girl and how he or she was doing. Garwood moved the equipment across Fillmore's bump, trying to pick up something; to Fillmore, the touch of the cold hard plastic against his growing belly felt sore, like he had been beaten mercilessly along his middle with a plank of wood. Suddenly, the computer monitor flickered to life; revealing the image of a kicking fetus. Dr. Garwood peered closely at the screen before addressing Fillmore and Sarge with results. "Well, it appears to me that you have a healthy baby, who is both active and has good development as well as a steady heart rate." "And the gender?" Sarge had to know. "I was just getting to that, Sarge. It shows on the monitor that you and Fillmore are going to have a healthy baby…girl!" Dr. G announced. Fillmore smiled and teared up slightly. "A baby girl, I can't believe." Sarge couldn't believe it either; he had actually been hoping for a son, but a daughter…oh well, if Fillmore was happy, he was happy. After the examination, Fillmore managed to sit up despite the presence of his unborn daughter, who was squirming and kicking recklessly to prevent this. Fillmore tried to ignore the madness as he stood up on the floor, getting a tissue and wiping the smooth remains of the petroleum jelly off his bump, gently nursing it as it ached; for his bump felt sore from all that was going on, even as the tapestry of printed cotton from his tunic fell upon it. Sarge was looking at the printed image of the ultrasound, still disappointed that it was a girl and not a boy. He thought how different it would be to have a son; all the fuss about football, jokes, or the gym, and to dismiss all that for a daughter to turn out- all make up, pram, and dolls probably. Then he remembered that one time Juan said all girls were girly, until his sisters, Darrian, Sela, Anna, and Cydney upbraided him that girls can be as tough as men. Sarge figured they were like that because they have military blood going through their veins, then he realized that the baby was part of him and there were chances she'd be a tomboy like Juan's sisters. Then again, she was also part of Fillmore, so she could relate to the hippie in some way. He thought up some names for his little girl. "Let's see, what to name my daughter: Fiona? Sasha? Lydia? Sadie? Mary? Tamara? Maria? Flora? Rayna? Lucrezia? Gina?" Sarge liked those names, but in his opinion, none of them seemed to fit his child. Then he remembered the name Filippa suggested: Rosie. He liked that name a lot. Maybe he could talk Fillmore into using it for their daughter. Fillmore went back to his tent after his appointment as he clutched his stomach- he had been struck with another gnarly kick from the baby as it now seemed that when the baby learned something, she won't stop doing it for a while. He sat back in a chair while nursing his sore belly; the gentle rubbing caused the movement to die down and the baby to drift off to sleep. He thought to himself "Wow, a baby girl, and a pretty tough kicker, sort of like Sarge," the hippie smirked. "Now this will make it easier to name her: Sheila? Lindsey? Lesley? Katie? Trina? Trish? Harriet? Kleo? Queenie? Haru? Isabella? Johna? Gabriella? Yasmine? Amanda? Samantha? Abby? Hailley? No, none of these names sound right for a hippie or veteran child, well, Rosie sounds cute and fitting. Filippa does come up with good names." Then the hippie felt something soft and furry brush up against his bump. He looked down to see that Axel had jumped into his lap and was rubbing against his abdomen. Then, the baby must have woken up, because it gave a mighty hard kick, scaring Axel and causing the cat to fall to the floor. Fillmore chuckled "Guess that's Rosie's way of saying 'stay away, get you own daddy'!" He picked up Axel and petted the feline until it dozed off in his arms. That night, Travis climbed up a mesa with a megaphone and shouted into it up at the sky "Hey DC! Can the next chapter mostly involve Guido and Filippa? You sort of exiled them from the last chapter!" [Good idea, Travis, good idea.]


	18. 18 Operation Get-Together

Chap. 18: Operation Get-Together: Another month went by and Fillmore became 7 months pregnant. Two more months til the birth. In the meantime, he and Sarge were trying to figure out where the baby would sleep and other stuff like that. They still didn't tell anyone the gender of their child, and that made it frustrating for Filippa. She was trying to sew a blanket for the baby and didn't know whether to use pink or blue fabric. She let out a frustrated sigh just when Guido walked into her tent to check on her for she hadn't come out all morning and missed breakfast. "(Hey Filippa, something wrong?" the Italian asked. "Sort of, I'm trying to sew a blanket for my brother's baby and I don't know what gender it is, so I don't know what color to make it: pink or blue," Filippa explained. "(Why don't you use a gender neutral color like yellow, light green or red,)" Guido suggested. "That's actually a good idea, but what color? I don't want to pick a color someone in this town wears a lot; that'd make it awkward," Filippa said. Guido thought over the possibilities "Red? No, Lightning, Red, Leo and Christopher wear that. Yellow? No, Luigi and Iralanda wear that. Pale green…" "(How about pale green,)" Guido decided. "Sounds good to me," Filippa said collecting the fabric she needed. "Thanks Guido, I knew you'd be able to help." Guido left the tent all flustered with embarrassment. Back at the tire shop, he and Aneil were changing the tires of a customer's car when Aneil asked out of nowhere. "(So, did you tell her?)" Guido was confused by this question. "(Who? And told her what?)" "(Filippa! Who else? Did you tell her you liked her?)" the teen asked. "(Er…no, why should I even do that? She wouldn't go for a guy like me,)" Guido said. "(Oh I think she would, I think she likes you, too. She called you nice and brave, if she didn't like you, she wouldn't have told you those things,)" Aneil stated. "(She was probably being nice,)" Guido shrugged. "(True, but she let you sit with her on the mesa that one time 7 months ago.)" "(How did you know about that!)" Guido demanded to know. "(After you left the café after everyone made fun of you for liking Filippa, I tried to follow you to try to reason with you and I saw you sitting with her,)" Aneil explained. "(And how should I tell her I like her?)" Guido asked. "(Tell her in person, unless you're too chicken to do that or get cold feet,)" Aneil suggested. "(No way! I'll freak out!)" Guido exclaimed. "(Do you freak out when you're around her normally?)" Aneil asked. "(No, because we talk about normal stuff with each other, like work, advice, or any normal things.)" "(Guido, you'll have to tell her eventually, otherwise it might become too late!)" Aneil warned. "(I'll tell her when I feel like it!)" Guido snapped, before walking away angrily. Later that day, Aneil gathered all the teens in the courthouse for an emergency meeting. "Okay, so what's going down this time?" Quinton asked "(We have to get Guido together with Filippa,)" Aneil explained, "(And you are the only guys who can help me.)" "Why not Mater or Luigi or Fillmore; they also noticed their connection," said Kelly. "(True, but their ideas for getting two people to date won't work and are way too expired,)" Aneil said "(But teens like us have fresh new ideas that never fail.)" "Aneil's right, count me in!" Iralanda said. "But how will we get them together?" Gavin had to know. "(I'm glad you asked, you see, I have a three part plan. The first part is that we get them alone together, if that doesn't get them to kiss, then it'll be onto part two: Enter them in the Radiator Springs dance contest for couples next month, and if that doesn't get the love going, then we go to part three: Make them 'accidently' kiss on the stroke of midnight on New Year's Day. If all else fails, we just have to wait,)" Aneil explained. "(Commence Operation Get-Together?)" The teens put their hands together. "Operation Get-Together commenced!" they announced put their hands up.


	19. 19 Part One

Chap. 19: Part One: That evening, Filippa gave Fillmore the blanket for the baby. The hippie was thrilled to get it. He was glad that his sister cared about her niece. He put it in a cardboard box that already contained a patchy teddy bear Amy sewed, a plush raccoon that once belonged to Gavin and a small baby pillow from Sally. He smiled at the gifts his friends made for his little girl, and he appreciated their support. Sarge also suspected that there would be new gifts to come. Earlier that day, he heard the hammering of nails coming from Mater's junk yard, but when he went to investigate, the redneck used tarp to cover up his secret project. It was a little bigger than a baby as far as Sarge could tell. The couple also noticed that the teens were acting strange. They kept mentioning something called "Operation Get-Together," and had no idea what that was, neither did anyone else in town. That night, Guido found a note on the door of his room that read "Dear Guido, please meet me on the mesa we spoke on 7 months ago tonight, from Filippa." "On the mesa," he thought. "I wonder why…oh well, better go find out." Little did he know, Filippa got a similar letter and was going to the mesa as well. Fortunately, they both got there at the same time and forgot about the letter. "Hi Guido," the mod-hippie greeted in Italian. "(Hi,)" Guido said, nearly falling. Filippa helped him climb to the top. "(Beautiful night, isn't it. To tell you the truth, you don't see the stars much in Italy because of all the bright lights,)" Guido admitted, gazing up at the stars and moon. "Yeah, same goes for New York City. Now that city shined bright like a diamond," Filippa stated. "(Maybe I should check out that city sometime. Just to see what Little Italy looks like,)" Guido said. "Trust me, you'll love it, and not just because of the beauty. There's this one restaurant that serves the best pasta and breadsticks. I wonder how they got the food to taste so good," Filippa said. "(Because we're Italian and we're naturally good cooks,)" Guido joked. "Oh? Does that mean you're a natural cook?" Filippa smiled at him. "(Perhaps,)" Guido grinned. "Prove it then, cook dinner tomorrow, and make it Italian," Filippa challenged. "(Any special requests?)" Guido asked. "Spaghetti and breadsticks," Filippa replied happily. "(Done.)" Then out of nowhere, Filippa leaned on Guido's shoulder. This made the Italian blush, but he let her do it, glad to tell that she was friendly and nice…and most of all, beautiful. Aneil was watching using a telescope. Part one was partly successful, but no kiss, so it was onto part two, which would go into action next month. [Say, shouldn't you be in bed, it's September. You should be back in school by now.] "(All the kid here are home-schooled,)" Aneil stated. [Oh, I see.] "Good job on writing Guido and Filippa back into the story," Travis piped up. [Thank you.]


	20. 20 Part Two or Listening to Music

Chap. 20: Part Two or Listening to Music: The next month, Fillmore was 8 months pregnant and the teens had just finished planning part two of Operation Get-Together. Because he was one month away from his baby's due date, he couldn't stray too far from the town, not alone at least. So the hippie was bored, but he received some new gifts for his daughter: a pair of baby booties from Iralanda, a baby mattress from Kendra, a rattle from Harold, and his second favorite, next to the baby blanket Filippa gave him, was from Mater: It was a baby cradle that was surprisingly well built. "Aw, Mater, that looks great," Holley stated. "Well, I was trying to come up with a gift for the little fella and noticed nobody got it a crib or cradle, so I decided to build one with some scrap wood that was still in good shape," Mater explained. "Well, I must say, you did a good job," Finn complimented. "Thanks Finn!" A few days later, Amy put up the sign-up sheet for the Radiator Springs Dance Contest for Couples. So far, Lightning and Sally; Mater and Holley; and Ramone and Flo only signed up, along with the teens' parents that still had a spouse. At one point, Aneil went over to the sheet and wrote something on it. "Hey, it looks like Aneil is signing up for the dance contest. I wonder who he'll dance with," Sally said. "(Probably some girl from another town that he knows, I'll go check,)" Guido said. But when he got to the sign-up sheet, he got the shock of his life: Instead of seeing the names Aneil and some girl, he saw his own name and Filippa's! His student signed him and his crush up for the contest. "(I'm so going to get him for this!)" Guido thought, about to scribble out the names, until he realized: If anyone else noticed that scribbled out names were his own and Filippa's, they'd think he chickened out and he'd never hear the end of it! So, he had to just go with it, and he had to tell Filippa. The Italian ran for Filippa's tent so quickly, you'd think he was The Flash, and nearly had a collision with Axel, who leaped out of the way just in time. He ran into the tent, making Filippa jump. "Whoa! Guido, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" the mod-hippie exclaimed. Then she saw the alarm on her friend's face and asked "What's wrong?" "(Somebody signed us up for the dance contest,)" Guido explained. "Do you know who it was or an idea at least?" Filippa asked. "(Aneil was the last person to go up to the sign-up sheet, so I think it may have been him,)" Guido stated. To his surprise, Filippa didn't get as mortified or angry or at least scared to hear these news; she just stayed calm. Then she…giggled! "Well, I guess we can't disappoint anyone. If we sign-out of the contest, I will never hear the end of it from the other girls and my brother." "(So…you want to do it?)" Guido was very surprised by this. "Why not? It sounds fun," Filippa said, "But if you want out, that'd be fine with me." She was smiling at him; she seemed to really be looking forward to dancing with Guido, and to be honest, Guido wanted to dance with her, too, but he barely knew anything about dancing with a partner, like in waltz or tango. What should he do: Just do it and brace himself for humiliation and loss of victory or shoot her down and risk losing his chances with her forever? "(Okay, I'll do it, but I warn you, I'm not the best dancer,)" he answered. "Fine by me, I'm not used to dancing myself," Filippa admitted. On the night of the dance, Guido was waiting for Filippa to come; he was wearing a light blue tux his mother made for him a year ago. He was starting to get cold feet and was worried that it would get so bad he would run away and leave Filippa alone on the dance floor…er, road. Then, he heard a woman clear her throat behind him and he turned around to see Filippa standing before him wearing a long, frilly violet dress, violet elbow-length gloves, violet flats, a violet beret…and her steampunk goggles still. In Guido's opinion, she was beautiful and unique. "(Wow, you look stunning,)" he said, looking at her in awe. Filippa giggled "Thanks, I was hoping you'd say that." All the problems in Guido's head disappeared and he found himself taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Fillmore was in his tent, sitting in a chair. He had a pair of headphones on his bump and was letting the baby listen to music. It was a trick Gavin's mom told him about that was supposed to soothe the baby's kicking. He tried a Hendrix CD, but the baby started to kick up a storm until it actually started to hurt, so he had to shut it off! "Now I know this baby is Sarge's," he thought to himself at the time. Now he was trying a Beatles CD and she seemed to like it; she kicked very softly at first and then stopped altogether, possibly having fallen asleep. Then Sarge came in. "Hi Sarge," Fillmore greeted. "You're not making the baby listen to Hendrix, are you?" Sarge asked, suspicious of the headphones on his lover's bump. "I tried to, man, but she started to kick really hard until I turned it off. I don't think she likes it," Fillmore admitted. Sarge smirked "That's my girl." Fillmore rolled his eyes, and shook his head, but he was laughing. The war veteran kneeled on the ground and put his hands on the hippie's bump. The baby kicked into his hands, letting him know that she was okay. Then, Sarge did the unexpected; he leaned forward, giving Fillmore's bump a light kiss, nearly making the hippie jump. Sarge pulled away and stood up, still smirking at his lover, before kissing him. Back at the dance, the only pairings that were left were Ramone and Flo, Mr. and Mrs. Watson, and Guido and Filippa. Guido was surprised that he and Filippa were able to last this long, but it was kind of suspicious when some of the other contestants that were there before gave out complaining of cramps in their feet or legs, even though he knew some of them were known for running for miles without getting tired. Then, it happened again, but this time with Mr. Watson! And he hardly ever stressed himself while dancing! "Aiy! My leg! I think I may have pulled something!" He shouted as he and his wife left, but before he was gone, he winked at Kelly who gave him a thumbs up; Some time before, the teens talked their parents and the other adults in the contest into letting Guido and Filippa win, and the only way to do that was pretend they had cramps. Then, Ramone gave out! "Sorry, baby, I think I've hit my breaking point. I'm getting too old for this," Ramone told Flo as the couple left. "Well, I guess that makes Guido and Filippa the winners. Well done you two!" Luigi congratulated the duo as the rest of the residents applauded them. "I told you it'd be fun," Filippa whispered to Guido. "(I never doubted you for a second, Filippa,)" Guido smiled. Aneil watched them from a distance and hoped they would kiss to celebrate, but they didn't, so now it was Part Three that would get them together, or they will be apart forever, and nobody could risk that.


	21. 21 Francesco's Return

Chap. 21: Francesco's Return: [Okay, just telling you this now, my cousin is reading these before I post them, and she wanted me to write Francesco Bernouli in and this was the only way I could, so I hope she's pleased.] A few days later, another visitor came to Radiator Springs. "Is that who I think it is?" Lightning said, sounding annoyed. "Unless he has an imposter, which is impossible, or a twin, which we know he doesn't, then I'm pretty sure that's him," Leo said. "Francesco! It's you!" Harold greeted joyfully. "Harold, how is my #1 student?" Francesco Bernouli asked the student. "Great, I think I'm getting better," Harod stated. "Well a-see about that on the race course. Is anyone willing to race my student?" Francesco asked nobody in particular. When nobody answered, possibly ignoring him and getting on with their lives, he said to the teen "Maybe you have gotten better, nobody else wants to race you because you are triple-speed like me." Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Filippa coming out of her tent. He grinned at the sight of a new woman and attempted to charm her. Harold noticed the look in Francesco's eyes and tensed all over; If his teacher succeeded in charming Filippa, it throw Operation Get-Together out of wack and he would be to blame because his mentor caused it. Francesco walked over to her. "Ciao, I'm Francesco Bernouli, who are you, my lady?" he greeted flirtatiously. Filippa looked up at the Italian race car driver wearing shorts. She was kind of…uncomfortable around this guy. "Um…I'm Filippa. I believe you know my brother, Fillmore from Fillmore's Taste-In for his organic juice and fuel," she said. "The hippie? I didn't think he had family, why am I just hearing this?" Francesco said, confused. "Because you don't live here," Filippa said. "Oh, that-a makes sense, good point. So, can you take it? Can you not admire it?" "It? What's it?" Filippa asked, wondering if she needed to know. "This," Francesco strut a pose and grinned as nearby females sighed at his beauty, except for Filippa, who was annoyed. "I still don't see it," she stated. This made Francesco twitch with shock and annoyance. This girl was immune to his good looks! How was this possible? "Um…is it because I'm Italian?" he had to know if it involved his ethnicity or his accent. "No, I just don't see it," Filippa said. "Are you seeing someone?" Francesco asked. "No," Filippa answered. "(But she does have a crush on someone in this town)" Aneil jumped in. He wasn't going to let this top shot steal Filippa from Guido. "Oh really, who's that? It's not Lightning is it?" Francesco had to know. "No, he's not my type," Filippa said. Harold and Leo were able to hear her say that and laughed at Lightning until he knocked them both on the head with a spoon from his coffee, which was still wet and hot. "Then it must be that southerner, Mater." "No, he's taken. Do you need hints?" Filippa asked. "Francesco is smart, he does not need hints…or do I?" "Okay. I'll tell you anyway considering you're dumb enough to consider yourself a third-person; he's nice, dependable, brave, talented, and charming," Filippa told the man. "Oh yes," Francesco said as if he knew until he realized he had no idea who it was. "I got nothing," he admitted. "(Do you know a guy named Guido? Wears mostly light blue? Part of Lightning McQueen's pit crew?)" Aneil asked. "The shrimp!" Francesco was very surprised. "Why do people keep calling Guido a shrimp? He's an inch shorted than Francesco, two inches shorter than Chick Hicks and an inch taller than me," Filippa wondered out loud. "(It's because he's scrawny,)" Aneil explained. "(He looks weak to them.)" "Well, that sounds mean," Filippa said. "I meant no offense, Signorina Filippa, I was just surprised that you would choose a pittie over me," Francesco apologized immediately. "I will leave you alone now, sorry again for my behavior." Then the Italian literally ran away from her to the motel. "(Don't worry, I don't think he means to be rude, he just says that make himself sound better,)" Aneil assured the girl in case she would make an enemy out of Francesco. Guido saw the incident from a distance and was glad Filippa stood up for him, and he couldn't believe that she thought of him as charming and talented. He was happy to have a friend like her.


	22. 22 Filippa's in Danger!

Chap. 22: Filippa's in Danger: A month later, it was Fillmore's final month of pregnancy, which meant the baby could come any day now. That morning, Fillmore felt cramps in his back, hips and stomach, but he ignored them. He decided to sit outside for the day to relax. Meanwhile, Filippa was walking over to Carburator Canyon with Axel following close behind. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here," she said. Axel meowed in agreement. The duo arrived at the famous trench. Filippa peered down into it to see how deep it was. Axel took one look and backed away cautiously. "Yep, it's as deep as Mater said, goes down for miles," she concluded. Then, out of nowhere, a vulture swooped down, knocking off her hat, causing it to land on a ledge in the canyon. "My hat! Stupid bird!" Filippa snapped as she crouched on the edge of the canyon and reached for her beret. She was two inches away from it so she scooted closer, trying to get it back. Only one inch more. She moved closer. Axel started to meow fearfully. "Easy there, Axel. I'm doing fine," Filippa assured her feline friend. Then, the worst happened! Before she could save herself, Filippa fell off the edge of the canyon! She screamed as she grabbed onto the ledge her hat was on. "OH NO!" she cried out. Axel ran over to the edge and looked down at his owner. "Axel! Go get help!" Filippa shouted. Axel meowed and ran back to Radiator Springs as fast a small domino cat could. He looked around town to see if he could find anyone who could help the mod-hippie when Sarge caught his eye. The war veteran would surely help his owner. He ran over to the man, meowing loudly. "Hey Axel, what's wrong? Hungry?" Sarge asked, kneeling down to scratch the domino cat on the head. Axel pulled away and meowed in more distress. "Well this is new," Sarge said. "Maybe there's a storm coming or something bad is about to happen." "Something bad has happened, you twit!" Axel wanted to shoout, but being a cat, not a human, he couldn't. The cat ran off to search for someone else. "Fillmore's going to have a kit soon, so he's no help. Francesco is dumber than a quail so he's useless. Who could help Filippa?" Axel thought as he ran into the café. "Hey Axel, I got some food for you," Flo set Axel's food on the floor. "Food? Yeah I could do with some food…no, no, no. Focus Axel! Get help! Help!" The cat ran up to the table Holley and Mater were sitting at. "Hello Axel, how are you?" Holley asked. "Secret agents! They could help Filippa!" Axel meowed at Holley. "What's up with him?" Travis asked. "No idea, he was like this when he came in. He even ignored his lunch," Flo stated. "(What's going on?)" Guido asked, entering the café. "Something is wrong with Axel," Luigi explained. "Guido! He can help me!" Axel thought. He ran up to the Italian, meowing in more distress than ever. Guido looked at the feline, confused on what he was trying to tell him when he realized that Axel was supposed to be with Filippa and he came back to town alone… "(Guys, where's Filippa?)" he asked. "She went to Carburator Canyon," Luigi answered, "She wanted to see how deep it went." Then, everyone in the room tensed. "You don't think…" Sally started to say. "(Yes I do. Aneil, where did your father keep his motor cycle before he got taken to prison?)" Guido asked his student. "(In the garage, I'll show you,)" Aneil stated, leading the adult out of the café very quickly, with Axel following close behind. "Should we tell Fillmore?" asked Gavin. "No, he's in his last month of pregnancy, the distress could trigger labor and my dad is caught up in another surgery outside of town," Trenton said. Then, Guido zoomed outside past the café on Aneil's dad's motorbike with Axel sitting in the carrier attached to the front. "He's speeding!" Yasin exclaimed. "Of course he is, Filippa's in danger!" Iralanda exclaimed. "Filippa is in danger! This is a job for Francesco!" Francesco, who overheard them and jumped into his Formula race car and drove off in the direction Guido went. But Guido was faster and got to the canyon way before Francesco. He hopped off the motorcycle and ran to the edge. "(Filippa!)" he shouted. "Down here!" Filippa screamed. "(Stay where you are, Filippa. I'll get you out of there,)" Guido stated. He reached down into the canyon for Filippa's hand. "(Take my hand,)" he commanded. "Okay." Filippa reached up and gripped the Italian's hand. As she did, her life started to flash before her eyes: She being born, her childhood with Fillmore, graduating high school, getting her job with the fashion designer, ratting the designer out to PETA after finding out her secrets, going to Radiator Springs the first few times with Guido not there, meeting Guido for the first time, sitting with Guido on the mesa, her fight with her brother, Guido hugging her, defeating the "pond monster", finding Axel, Chick Hicks being mean, Guido helping her make the blanket, dancing with Guido, Francesco being rude. She thought her life was over until Guido finally pulled her back onto higher ground. They just stood in front of each other for a few seconds not saying anything, until Filippa hugged Guido. "Oh my gosh! I thought I was a goner! But you saved my life! Thank you Guido!" she exclaimed. Axel purred at this sight of affection; he knew Guido and Filippa had been crushing on each other and was happy to see them this close together. After they parted, Francesco drove up in his car. "I heard there was a damsel in distress," the man said. "(You're too late, Francesco, I already saved Filippa,)" Guido grinned. "Oh…so I see. Well, I'll see you both back in town," Francesco said shocked that Guido had beaten him to his prize. "(Not unless we see you first,)" Guido and Filippa hopped onto the motorcycle and Axel leapt into the carrier. Before the trio drove off, Axel gave Francesco a taunting hiss. Then, they rode back to town, leaving Francesco at the canyon, gawking, until he finally snapped back into reality and went after them.


	23. 23 Labor

Chap. 23: Labor: Meanwhile, Fillmore was still sitting outside, unaware of what was going on, but he did notice everyone seemed tense and worried and he didn't get good vibes. Then, he felt a pain in his bump that scared him. He figured he needed to lie down and went inside his Geodome, but as soon as he laid down on his bed, he felt another pain! He tried to sit up, but his abdomen hurt so much he couldn't do that! It took a few seconds for him to realize what was going on. "Oh god, I'm going into labor!" he gasped. He tried to scream for Sarge, but it only came out as a whisper. He just lay in his bed in pain. Tears ran down his face at the thought of giving birth alone, that's every mother's nightmare. Just then, Guido, Filippa, and Axel had gotten back to town and got off the motorbike. "Well, that was the highlight of my year," Filippa joked. "(Yeah, nothing like nearly falling to your death in a canyon and getting rescued by a cat and a friend,)" Guido threw in. The two laughed and Axel purred at the humor, until he sensed something wrong in the town. His fur stood on end as he observed the town until his gaze fell on Fillmore's tent. He nearly yowled out in distress again. "What's wrong Axel?" Filippa asked her pet. Axel ran to Fillmore's house. "(Maybe we should tell your brother you're alright, he probably knows about it by now,)" Guido said. "Good idea," Filippa agreed. The duo entered the Geodome, expecting to see the hippie working on a batch of organic juice or fuel or reading one of his plant books, not lying on his bed, moaning in pain with Axel looking at him full of alarm. "Fillmore, are you alright?" Filippa asked, concerned for her pregnant brother. "NO!" Fillmore cried out. "I think the baby's coming!" "Guido, go get Dr. Garwood and Sarge," Filippa ordered. "(Dr. G's out of town!)" Guido half-screamed. "Then go get Sarge and a few towels, small ones like the one women use for their hair," Filippa said as she used a hankie to dab the sweat and tears off her brother's face as the hippie moaned in pain. Guido raced out of the tent to Sarge's Surplus Hut a practically burst in. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sarge barked. "(No time for knocking! Fillmore is in labor!)" Guido told the man. "Fillmore? Say no more, I'm on my way," Sarge ran out of his shop and went next door. Guido ran to the storage and grabbed at least two towels. He ran back to the Geodome to find that was still lying on his bed in pain, but there was a blanket covering his abdomen and legs. Sarge was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding his lover's hand; and Filippa was sitting in another chair at the end of the bed, ready for action. "(What are you going to do?)" Guido asked her, handing her to towels. "I'm going to help my brother give birth," Filippa said very casually. "(WHAT!)" Guido exclaimed. "Are you crazy? You have no medical experience!" Sarge told the mod-hippie. "Just let her do it!" Filimore snapped. "This baby is coming and I need help!" "Okay, okay. Just calm down and breathe in and out very slowly, Fillmore," Filippa said. Fillmore did as told for a few minutes. "(What do you need me to do?)" Guido asked. "Just stand by until I tell you to do something," Filippa answered, her focus still on her brother. "Okay, Fillmore, I need you to start pushing," she told him. "How can he push? That's what the point of the C-section was," Sarge said. "Can't we please get on with it!" Fillmore shouted nearly making everyone in the room jump. "Okay, start pushing like I said," Filippa repeated. "Alright," the hippie whimpered. After or during each push, Fillmore screamed in pain. It hurt so much. He resolved to never have children like this again. Sarge winced as his lover clenched his hand tighter by the second. He had to admit, Fillmore was pretty strong, even though as far as he was concerned, he never worked out as long as he knew him and he was impressed with him. Guido was ready to faint every time Fillmore screamed, but he had to stay conscious if he were to help Filippa with the birth. After at least an hour, Guido started to wonder if anyone could hear what was going on, until he heard a familiar voice ask from outside "Fillmore, are you okay in there?" It was Gavin! "Oh yeah, I'm just fine, that's why I'm screaming in pain!" Fillmore shouted sarcastically. "(I'll go explain to him what's happening,)" Guido told Filippa, who just nodded. When the Italian left the Geodome, he discovered that Gavin wasn't alone; accompanying him were Adam, Juan, and Aneil. "What's going on? We heard Fillmore screaming," Adam asked. "(The baby's coming,)" Guido said. "What? Now? But Dr. Garwood is out of town!" Juan exclaimed. "(It's too late, Fillmore's already pushing,)" Guido stated. "(When Dr. Garwood gets back, bring him straight over here.)" Guido ordered. "But who knows when that'll be," Gavin whined. Then Fillmore screamed again, but it was weaker this time. "Guido! Get in here!" Filippa shouted. The Italian ran into the tent. "Quick, hand me one of the towels," Filippa ordered. Guido handed her one of the towels as fast as he could. Filippa had it spread out on her hands. Fillmore was still pushing and Sarge was still gripping his hand when a loud squeaky cry rang out. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Filippa announced happily.


	24. 24 All Worth It

Chap. 24: All Worth It: Fillmore started to cry again, but this times tears of joy. Sarge took one look at his newborn daughter who was now wrapped in the towel, for a few seconds before collapsing out of his chair. Guido felt like fainting too, but he fought the urge; he knew Filippa needed his help. Then, Gavin, Adam, Juan, and Aneil came into the tent with a basin of water. "We thought you would need this to wash the blood off the baby," Adam said. "And we hope you did, because it wasn't easy sneaking this from Flo's," Juan snapped. "Yes, we did need that, thank you," Filippa got started on washing the newborn infant clean. "Guido, could you go get a small blanket to wrap my niece in?" Filippa asked her friend. "No need, I put the blanket you made in that box over there," Fillmore said calmly. Guido stepped over Sarge and got the pale green blanket from the cardboard box and handed it to Filippa. She gently wrapped the infant with it and handed her to Fillmore. "Aw, she's beautiful," Fillmore sighed. "What are you going to name the baby?" Filippa had to know. Fillmore smiled at his sister before saying "Rosie." Filippa smiled at the fact that her brother used the name she suggested 5 months ago. Rosie was now asleep in her daddy's arms as Sarge became conscious and sat back up in the chair. Sometime later, Dr. Garwood came back to Radiator Springs and heard about what happened. He had Sarge get Fillmore and Rosie to his office so he could check that they were healthy. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," Dr. G concluded after the examination. After the good doctor left the room, Fillmore asked his lover "What do you think of her Sarge?" "She's perfect," the veteran answered, still surprised about all this: his lover getting pregnant; all the cramps and morning sickness; all the fears of C-section and the haters, like Chick Hicks; the kicking; the labor; and it all ended up being worth it. "Do you want to hold her?" Fillmore asked. "Um…I'm not sure, I might scare her," Sarge said. "Oh come on, man. She won't be scared of you. You're her other dad, and she looks a little like you; she has dark green hair like you," Fillmore said. "Are you sure that's-hey!" Fillmore put little Rosie in Sarge's arms, making the ex-soldier hold her. Sarge panicked a little until Rosie's eyes opened, revealing that they were ruby like Fillmore's. She cooed and looked up at her father. Then Sarge seemed to relax and even smiled at his daughter. He looked back up at Fillmore, who was starting to tear up. He leaned toward him, pressing his lips to his in a light kiss. After to two parted, Sarge handed Rosie back to Fillmore, who gave Rosie a light peck on the head. Meanwhile, Guido and Filippa were at the V8 Café. "(You handled that very well, Filippa,)" Guido complimented. "Thanks Guido, but I wouldn't have done it without you," Filippa smiled. "(Well, I better get back to work,)" Guido said. "And I better go check on my niece, I'll see you later." As Guido was going back the the tire shop, he couldn't take his eyes off Filippa as she went to the hospital; she was truly amazing and he thought maybe Aneil was right, maybe he should tell her how he felt. "(Watch where you step,)" Aneil warned, but it was too late; Guido tripped over a small stack of tires and fell flat on his face again. "This has been happening too often," Luigi said. "(Yep, too often,)" Aneil agreed, laughing without a single effort to cover it up with a cough.


	25. 25 New Year's Eve

Chap. 25: New Year's Eve: The next month was New Year's Eve and everyone was very excited about the New Year. Rosie, who was still new to the world, was a little scared by all the excitement, but she didn't cry. The teens were overexcited because this was the night Operation Get-Together would come to a close, with success or failure. Everyone was gathered outside of Flo's V8 Café; the adults were talking about their New Year's Resolutions, the teens were playing games and making a good effort to keep awake, and the babies, meaning Rosie, were fast asleep in their parents' arms. Guido was still in the tire shop, waiting for a customer to show up. He was watching Filippa from a distance as she socialized with Sally and Holley. It was already 11:45 when Luigi said "I don't think anyone will-a come by with a flat tonight. You can join the others at the party while I close up shop, Guido." Guido nodded and left the building to where Filippa was. Little did the Italian know, he was being watched. Aneil was hiding behind a stack of tires with a light blue walkie-talkie in hand. "(The target is approaching the bulls-eye,)" he spoke into it. "Standing by until signal," responded Iralanda. "Operation Get-Together is nearly concluded," added Juan. "Hey Guido," Filippa smiled at the presence of her friend. "(Hi Filippa,)" Guido greeted. "(How much longer until midnight?)" "Only 10 more minutes. Want to go get something to drink?" Filippa motioned toward the drink stand Kelly was sitting at. "(Sure, why not. I hear the juice is good,)" Guido said "(Just don't drink too much of that pale white liquid; it has a lot of alcohol in it, just ask Francesco; he's had two cups and he's flat on the ground mumbling nonsense.)" Filippa laughed; she didn't know if it was because of what Guido said or because Guido said it, she just knew she had to laugh. "Was he the only one to drink it?" she asked. "(No, some of the other's got it, but only in small shot glasses, not a full cup,)" Guido explained. "5 minutes till midnight!" Leo announced, check the clock in the café. "A new year, a new baby, I wonder if there'll be many more new things to come," Fillmore stated. "I hope one of the new things will be a new couple," Gavin said. "What do you mean?" the hippie asked. Gavin motioned toward where Guido and Filippa were standing. Fillmore chuckled. "Do you think they'll kiss at midnight?" "Oh, they will, with some help," Gavin said. "Parden?" Fillmore was confused. Gavin started to explain Operation Get-Together to his teacher. "2 minutes till midnight!" Adam shouted. That was the cue; Aneil started to sneak up behind Guido and Iralanda started to sneak up behind Filippa, who were now facing each other. "Wow, this year has been incredible; my brother getting pregnant, my new niece, my near brush with death, all amazing, except for the part with Chick Hicks," Filippa stated. "(I'll have to agree with you,)" Guido said. "1 minute!" Guido was nervous; he wanted to take a gamble but wasn't sure how until he felt some grab the back of his head. "(Must I help you with everything?)" asked Aneil. He felt his head being pushed forward until his lips met Filippa, who was forced to do it by Iralanda, just when the clock stuck 12. The teens released their heads and ran off, shouting "You're welcome!" The two parted and stared at each other wide-eyed. Guido felt a blush coming on and tried to fight it, but judging by how warm his face felt, he could tell he lost. Filippa just blinked a few times until she smiled, leaned forward and kissed him again. After that, she walked away smiling. Guido watched as she left, feeling over-joyed inside, until he heard a voice say "I don't know about you but I think this Italian just got to second base." Guido turned around to see Harold, Leo, Lightning, Mater and Luigi standing behind him. "(How long have you been standing there?)" Guido asked. "The whole dad gum time," Mater answered. "I always knew you'd tell Filippa one day," Luigi said. "(Listen, that wasn't all me; Aneil shoved me for ward causing that to happen,)" Guido said. "It was Aneil the first time, but it wasn't him the second time," Lightning said. "I don't care how it happened, I'm still proud of you, mi amico," Luigi said. Guido glanced at where Filippa was where she was talking to Flo, Sally, Holley, Mia, and Tia, no doubt bugging her about the kiss as well. Oh well, at least it's the new year, and after 9 months, he finally has a girlfriend. He'll probably have to thank Aneil for all this.


	26. 26 Epilogue

Chap. 26: Epilogue: Two years later, Guido and Filippa got married and had a daughter named Gina. A year before, Sarge and Fillmore got hitched and sometime later, welcomed their new son, Seth, into the world. When Rosie turned 6, not only did she start home-school, but boot camp with her father. That was also when the teens left town to start out on their own, like they vowed when they were 15. Everyone half-expected them to come back begging on their knees to have a job in Radiator Springs, and they did, but not in the way the residents thought: Juan became an instructor in a boot camp; Gavin started a coffee house with organic food and drinks, which was franchised because it became popular within a month; Leo became a race car driver, with Aneil as one of his pit crew members; Iralanda started designing unique shoes for all types of people and became one of the few to use non-animal materials; Kendra became the head manager for the Hilton Hotel franchise; Amy, who regained her ability to walk a year before, became an Olympic runner and is a celebrity coach; Trenton became a doctor and is considered the best in L.A; Kelly started her own café, called the Route Sixty-Side-Street Café; Sara, as expected by everyone, became a rock star, but became one of the few to sing about her past life and friends and the future; Harold became a race car driver for a year, but after some near life-taking incidents, he decided to become a crew chief, so he could stay near the race track; Yasin became the sheriff of the L.A police and arrested all the criminals that were on the most wanted list; Quinton decided to become a graffiti artist, even though he didn't mean to be; Christopher started a flower and tree-planting organization to restore wildlife; and last but not least, Adam became an actor, mostly known for his humorous actions, overdramatic freak outs on TV and diva attitude. Everyone was proud of them and couldn't wait to actually go see them and find out what their new lives are like. What started out as a very confusing tale of love and family ended as a story of new life and beginnings that ended well for everyone.

**_THE END_**


	27. 27 Bloopers and Interviews

Bonus Chap. 27: Bloopers: [Not that many fanfictions have bloopers, so I just had to add some! I hope they're good bloopers, because I just looked at each chapter and assumed what could go wrong in each chapter]

Chap. 1: "Mater told you about the pond monster that lives here, didn't he? That myth's as fake as the- as fake as…" Fillmore tries to say. "The Ghost Light and the Screaming Banshee combined," Gavin says, out of shot.| Sarge looked into the water to see if he could locate Fillmore when suddenly, water got splashed into his face and he jumped and fell into the pond. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to do that!" Fillmore apologized, laughing. "Anyone got a towel?" Sarge asked, surfacing. "TOWEL!" Juan shouted from behind the camera. | Sarge is about to kiss Fillmore when something falls over on the set, followed by Gavin saying "Whoopsie!" very loudly. "This was the best scene in the movie and you ruined it!" Fillmore upbraids the teen. "Can somebody confine those kids to their chairs?" Sarge asks.

Chap. 2/Interview: "So yeah, this is the chapter you meet all of us teens," Leo says. "What their dreams are, what we do in town." "How annoying Adam and Harold are," Trenton throws in. "Hey!" Adam and Harold shout from the background.| Gavin and Adam are sitting in director chairs when Gavin shoves Adam to the floor. "OW! That was mean! Bully!" Adam shouts.| Juan, Travis, and Yasin are sitting in director chairs, when they start trying to shove each other out, and all three of them end up falling to the floor. "Here I go!" Travis says as he's falling.| Aneil is sitting in a director chair "The problem with these chairs is that they're not to balanced, making them easy to tip over with someone still sitting in them," Aneil explains in English. His chair starts to tip over. "Speaking of which, here I go!" The chair fall over with him still in it. "Sometimes I wonder if the crew rigged these chairs ahead of time," Aneil says standing up as crew laugh.| Harold leans back in his chair, which ends up falling over backwards. "AWP!" he yelps.| Quinton put a do not sit here sign on his chair and leaves. Kelly goes into view and throws sign aside. Sits in chair, causing it to collapse. "Girl, read the dang sign!" Quinton shouts. "You could have at least written a reason not to sit here, otherwise people will sit here anyway!" Kelly bites back.| Kendra looks at a chair that has a sign that says "Sit here. Nice and comfy." She looks at camera and says "I don't trust it."| Gavin sits in the chair Kendra ignored and the chair falls in 5 seconds. "Blonde!" Juan shouts. "Shut up!" Gavin snaps.| "Lightning! Lightning! Lightning!" Gavin screams entering the scene. "Gavin! Gavin! Gavin!" Lightning says just as dramatically, causing himself, Leo and Gavin to erupt into laughter.

Chap. 3: "Lightning, Sally, Mater, Flo, Mia, Tia, Travis, Juan, Sheriff, Lightning, Light- Oh man! Did I get you in the crotch!" Trenton shouts in the middle of throwing letters. Camera pans to Lightning, who is doubled over in pain. "Yes, and with the corner too," Lightning says very softly. Some people, like Adam, Harold, and Sara laugh, while others like Sarge, Mater, Leo, Gavin, Guido, and Aneil cringe.| Camera is focused on Guido when Aneil gets into view, doing a thumbs up. Guido glares at him.

Chap. 4/Interview: Guido trips over something and drops the tires. "That was so fake!" Aneil exclaims. "It was real to me," Guido says in English.| Guido faints and hits his head on a tire. "Ow," Guido mutters. "That was dumb to keep that tire there."| "Yes, I do faint in this chapter. I don't know why people find this so hilarious, but if the director says I should faint, I should faint," Guido explains in English. "However, it is not as easy as it looks. We had to do 25 takes to get it just right." "I'll say, he missed the cushion he was supposed to land on in 17 of those takes," Aneil jumps in.| "Yeah, I was nervous to do this scene with Guido, because I had to help him stand up after he trips, and I give him a hankie, and I leave…very awkward," Filippa says.

Chap. 14/Backstage: Chick Hicks lifts Guido off the ground and accidently rips his shirt. "Dude, you ripped my shirt," Guido says. "Oh sorry," Chick says.| "Take two!" director shouts. Chick lifts Guido off the ground and rips his shirt again. "You ripped my shirt…again," Guido says.| "Take 3!" Chick lifts Guido off the ground and once again, Guido's shirt tears. "Dude, get a shirt made of stronger fabric," Chick says.| "Take 15," director says, sounding bored yet annoyed. Chick lifts Guido off the ground and Guido's shirt rips again! "DUDE! STOP RIPPING MY SHIRT!" Guido shouts. "Well sorry!" Chick shouts.| "Take 33!" Aneil shouts. Guido tries to break free of Chick's grip, but ends up causing his shirt to tear. "That was you this time, not me," Chick says, making crew and some of the cast laugh except for Guido and the director. "CUT!" director shouts.| "Please don't let my shirt tear," Guido prays before going on set for Take 40.| "Take 40!" Chick lifts Guido off the ground without tearing shirt and Guido "struggles" without ripping shirt. At the end of the act, Chick sets Guido down and cheers "I didn't rip your shirt this time!" "Yay!" Filippa cheers. "Alright!" Guido adds. Whole cast and crew cheer and applaud. "Whoo!" Guido whoops.

Chap. 25: Aneil and Iralanda tried to make Guido and Filippa kiss, but accidently causes them to head-but each other on the forehead. "Oh my gosh! We didn't mean to do that!" Iralanda gasps. "It's okay, it's just pain," Guido says, laughing. "Can we get some ice," Aneil says. "And something for Guido and Filippa's heads?" "Aneil!" everyone shouts. "What!" Aneil asks, unaware of how he said something.| Empty set is in the room and Travis jumps into the middle, saying "That's all everybody!" Then leaves and lights go out.


End file.
